Jackie is in Luve!
by Der Schatten
Summary: Season Eight Never Happens. The Donna finds Jackie's New Diary and in it Donna finds that Jackie is in love with somebody. But who? As the gang narrows down who Jackie could possibly love and who is the most likely choice. But who is it?
1. Hyde fills us in

Jackie is In Luve!

Season Eight Never Happens. The Donna finds Jackie's New Diary and in it Donna finds that Jackie is in love with somebody. But who? As the gang narrows down who Jackie could possibly love and who is the most likely choice. They soon learn that whether they are right or wrong.

Chapter One: Hyde Fills Us In

**Place: Foreman's Basement**

In the basement sits Hyde (on his chair), Eric (in the right of the couch), Fez (in the far right chair), Kelso (on the freezer), and Jackie (in the middle of the couch). The gang sits there watching reruns of the Brady Bunch.

Hyde looks at the rest of the gang and ponders about how the last nine months has changed them. He looks at Kelso first and thinks about how lucky Kelso is because if Point Place did not have a shortage of police men recently Kelso would have been fired for the stuff the gang pulled on Hyde's birthday. In the long run thou, Kelso has been able to more time with his daughter over the last nine months then he did before.

Hyde looks at Jackie and thinks how strange it is that just nine months ago that he and Jackie used to be together. Hyde did like her but the relationship was not strong in their final month, and Hyde decided to break it off about nine months ago. Yeah, there was about a month of awkwardness between them after the break up, but after that they both moved on.

Hyde looked at Fez and ponders out of all of the friends he hasn't changed a single bit over the past six months, minus that his candy bags have gotten larger than ever. Hyde also realizes that the Foreman's and Bob haven't changed much too. Mr. Foreman's muffler business is bringing in a lot of money now but nothing else new.

Hyde looks at Foreman and knows that Eric has probably changed the most out of anybody. Foreman and Donna broke up ten months ago when they realize that it wasn't working out, but since they have broken up before they didn't have a lot of weird awkwardness around each other. Eric has also changed physically; Foreman has muscles that weren't there before, not to say that he was now buff but he didn't look like a twig anymore. It was probably because Eric decided to work at his dad's shop, so that he could get in to the local junior college in the spring time. Mentally Foreman hasn't changed one bit. He still is a total nerd and still loves Star Wars.

The door rings and in walks Randy. Randy is probably the newest addition to the group, since he started to work at the Grooves about two months ago. Everybody instantly liked him, and Foreman probably liked him the most because Randy was a nerd also.

Randy closes the basement door, tosses some keys at Hyde and says "I locked up the store."

Hyde catches the keys and replies by saying, "Thanks man."

Randy rests on the head rest of the couch and says, "What are we watching?"

Eric says, "We are watching the Brady Bunch episode where Greg wants to become a pro baseball player."

Randy says, "Ah."

The basement door opens again and Donna walks in. Donna walks towards Hyde and says, "Hey baby."

Donna and Hyde kiss briefly on the lips before Donna sits on the couch seat closest to Hyde.

Hyde looks at Donna and thinks about how he got Donna. About two months after Jackie and Hyde's break up Hyde was at the Grooves working late that night and Donna came over with some food for him, paid for by the gang. Donna stayed a little while and chatted with Hyde for about an hour, and before Donna left Hyde asked her out on a date. To his surprise Donna said yes, and the rest just happened after that.

As the gang sat and watch the rest of the show. After the show was over, Eric got up, looked at Randy and said, "Hey they're showing Saturn III at the movie theater in twenty minutes. So we should probably go now."

Randy got up and said, "Okay let's go."

As Randy and Eric walked toward the door, Jackie got up and said, "Wait. Can I come along?"

The whole group looked weirdly at Jackie. Eric said, "Wait hold on, you want to come along with us and see a 'nerd' film?"

Jackie nodded her head and said, "Yeah."

Hyde, still looking oddly at Jackie, said "Why would you want to do that? Don't you hate 'nerd' movies?"

Kelso said, "Maybe she's not feeling well. You know once I wasn't feeling well and I ended up jumping off of my window."

Donna asked, "Don't you always jump out your window?"

Hyde answered, "Yeah, that's why we are in a basement, so Kelso can't jump off something that's ten feet high."

Kelso replies quickly, "I'm sure I could find something ten feet high and…"

Hyde interrupts Kelso by saying, "That's not the point. Jackie you do realize you are going to a 'nerd' movie?"

Jackie nodded and said, "Yeah."

Hyde asked, "And to state my earlier question, don't you hate nerd movies?"

Jackie said, "Well maybe if I went with Eric and Randy, they might help me understand what's going on in the movie."

Eric sighed and said "Fine you can come along."

After Randy, Eric and Jackie left the basement Donna immediately said, "Well that was weird."

The rest of the gang all nodded in agreement, but what they did know was how this little display of weirdness would end up changing the group dynamic forever.

**AN: this was more of a prolog than the actual story, but I needed to create a background for the story.**


	2. Donna's Discovery

Chapter 2: Donna's Discovery

**Place: Foreman's Kitchen**

The most of the gang was in the Foreman Kitchen with Hyde, Kelso and Foreman were sitting around the table, and Randy and Fez were sitting at the counter near the sink. Donna and Jackie were the only ones that were not in the kitchen. Everyone in the room had a beer in their hands and discussing the most important question of life.

"… and that is why I would do Ginger." Fez said while grinning.

"No man Mary-Ann is so much hotter and smarter than Ginger. Hyde, back me up on this one." Eric said.

Hyde gave a pained face and said, "O... yeah… Foreman you see…"

Hyde was interrupted by Eric, "Come on Hyde you really would pick Ginger over Mary-Ann?"

Hyde to a sip of his beer and grinned before saying, "Well Foreman look at it this way, Ginger has hot jugs and she's a movie star, and I have to say man, that looks so much better than some girl next door's tan body."

Eric gave a sour face and said, "Yeah, well, that is probably because your girlfriend looks like Ginger, so I am going to call you on biasness. Kelso, you rather do Mary-Ann, wouldn't you?"

Kelso smiled and loudly said, "Man, I would do both of them at the same time."

Eric said, "Of course you would Kelso, and then it would blow up in your face when they find out that you have been sleeping with the other."

Kelso, still smiling, said, "But it wouldn't because I have had loads of experience."

Eric shook his head and said, "Keep telling your-self that Kelso. Now Randy, you have got to back me up on this one."

Randy, with a pained look, said, "Sorry, Foreman, but I am going to have to agree with Hyde and Fez on this one, and besides, wouldn't you also be biased because your ex-girlfriend looks like Ginger?"

Hyde shook his head and said, "Nah Randy, Foreman and Donna's relationship actually ended smoothly, therefore they never had a problem with being in the same room with each other."

Randy, looking confused, said, "But I thought you told me that she dumped him."

Eric said, "No, because in the Foreman-Piniciotti Break-up Agreement of '79 she wanted everyone else besides the gang to think that it was her that broke up with me, since I broke up with her the first time."

Randy, still confused, said, "Then why didn't you tell me that at first, Hyde?"

Hyde said, "Well Randy, you had just started to work for me at the time and I didn't know you were going to be going our daily group sessions."

Just then Donna ran through the front door and excitingly said, "Guy you'll never guess what happened."

Kelso jumped out of his chair and loudly said, "Aliens landed in your yard?"

Everybody stared at Kelso awkwardly.

Kelso defended himself by saying, "Hey, someday it's going to happen and I'm going to be right."

Donna said, "Ignoring the dumbass. I just found out that my Dad is leaving at six tonight for a midget convention in Madison and won't be back until tomorrow."

Fez, confused, said, "So, why do we care if Bob want to see a midget?"

Hyde said, "Fez, Donna is going to have her house all to herself tonight. Now, what could do you suppose we could do tonight?"

Fez said, "I'm still at a loss."

"Yeah, me too." Kelso said.

Randy said, "Dudes, if we got some beer, some chips, some extra people, and some slutty chicks, we could have a party!"

Fez, finally understanding, said, "Ohh, I get it."

Donna said, "So, I was thinking we could do the party at eight?"

"Sounds good" "That's cool" "I'll be there" "Sure" "Alright" everybody said at once.

Donna said, "Okay and I've already told Jackie about the party as well."

Hyde said, "How is it having Jackie live at your house again?"

Donna said, "It's actually really great since we gave her the extra bedroom."

Hyde looked at his watch, got up and said, "It's two already? Darn. Oh well, come on Randy we should get back to work and spell Leo."

Fez shouted said, "L-E-O, ha, beat you guys."

Hyde shook his head and said, "Fez when I said spell, I didn't mean 'spell'."

Fez said, "That's just confusing, you Americans' and your English language."

Randy and Hyde both walked out of the door. The rest of the gang sat around for a while before Red came in and told them to leave.

**Place: Pinciotti Back Lawn**

(Later that night)

A bunch of people had come to the party and they were either outside or in the living room. Foreman and Randy were sitting on a bench outside talking about sci-fi stuff, when Jackie came outside with a bowl of salsa and a bag of chips.

"Here I got some salsa for you guys." Jackie said, while walking over to the small table in front of the bench and put the salsa and the chips on the table.

"Don't mind if I…" Randy said while reaching his hand in to get a chip.

"Stop!" Eric said and slapping Randy's hand from the bag.

Eric stared at Jackie suspiciously and said, "What did you put in the salsa?"

Jackie, with a confused face, said, "Nothing."

Eric, still suspicious, said, "Then eat it."

Jackie slowly took a chip out of the bag and scooped some salsa out with her chip, took a bite, chewed then swallowed the salsa. When Eric saw there was no negative effect on Jackie's face he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of Randy's hearing range.

Eric stopped, turned around and said, "Jackie what are you doing?"

Jackie smiled nervously and said, "What I can't bring two friends some salsa and sit with them?"

Eric said, "Look, I know you're up to something, with you being all nice to Randy and me. I don't know what it is yet, and since I don't know yet I'll let this pass."

Eric and Jackie went back to the bench and sat back down.

**Place: Pinciotti Living Room**

(Meanwhile)

The rest of the gang were in the living room and Donna was looking around the house for someone.

Donna turned to the rest of the guys and finally asked, "Hey have any of you guys seen Jackie anywhere?"

Hyde shook his head and said, "Nope."

Kelso said, "Nu-uh."

Fez said, "Maybe she's in her bedroom?"

"Fez you might be right. I have to go tell her about her something." Donna said as she started to head for the stairs.

**Place: Jackie Bedroom**

Donna walked into Jackie's pink unicorn room and said, "Jackie are you in here?"

Donna looks out her window and sees Jackie outside on the bench with Eric and Randy. Donna shook her head and thought about how weird Jackie was acting recently. As Donna started to head for the door when a little small book on Jackie's table caught her eye, it was Jackie's dairy. Donna contemplated a moment about reading it before she picked up the book and opened it to the first page.

The book read, '_Dear Diary,_

_I know you are my thirty-first diary, but I plan to pick up where I was at on diary thirty. As I was saying, I could not believe it that I whenever I look into his eyes, he makes me feel this way. I don't know how I am going to tell him that I think he is hot and sexy, especially with Hyde and Kelso around, but I have to tell him soon that I love him or else I think I might explode!_' That was all that was written in the diary.

Donna stood there in shock about what she had just read. Donna looked out the window and saw Jackie still there with Randy and Eric. Randy… Donna put what she though was two and two together and ran out the bedroom door with Jackie's Diary, to go tell the other about what she found.

**AN: Sorry for the wait but I seriously have never written a chapter this long.**


	3. Trying to get Jackie to admit

Chapter 3: Trying to get Jackie to admit.

**Place: Pinciotti Living Room**

Donna rushed down the stairs with the diary and entered the Pinciotti Living Room to see Hyde, Kelso and Fez still sitting on the couch drinking beer.

Donna ran up behind the three guys and loudly said, "I KNOW WHY…"

"Ahhhhh!" Fez screamed like a little girl. The whole gang looked oddly at Fez as he screamed.

Then as soon as Fez was done screaming, he said, "Don't scare me like that!"

Hyde shook his head and said, "Now that Pippy Longstocking is done squealing, will you tell us what is so important, Donna?"

Donna got excited again and said, "I know why Jackie has been acting differently!"

The guys all said, "What?"

Donna gave the diary to Hyde and said, "Here, read the first page."

The guys read the diary and each of them had shocked expressions after reading the diary.

Hyde said, "Now it all makes sense."

Kelso said, "Jackie is in love."

Fez said, "But with who?"

Donna smiled and said, "I have an idea who."

Eric walked into the room and said, "Say guys do you have any more salsa… Hey, what are you guys looking at?"

Donna gave Eric the diary to read, and as he read it, Eric got the same expression as the guys did.

Eric said, "Wait a minute it all makes sense now. The whole reason Jackie has been nice to RANDY and me, how she wants to hang out with RANDY and me."

Kelso starts chuckling obnoxiously.

Hyde looks at Kelso and says, "You don't get it, do you?"

Kelso, still chuckling, said, "Nope!"

Fez said, "I am the guy who hasn't been in love for a long time and I even know what it means."

Donna said, "Kelso, it means Jackie is in love with Randy."

Kelso said, "You see, that's not possible, because I'm A LOT hotter than Randy."

Hyde punches Kelso and says, "Shut up, Kelso."

Donna said, "We need to get them together. Eric, do you know where Jackie is?"

Eric said, "Yeah, she's in the kitchen looking for some salsa."

Fez stood up and said, "Well come on let's go!"

Donna grabbed Fez and said, "No! Let me go in there first and try to get Jackie to admit it first… you know because I'm her best friend."

Donna went into the kitchen. Jackie was looking through the cabinet.

Donna walked up to Jackie and said, "Hey, how's it going?"

Jackie said, "Good"

Donna said, "So… what have you been doing?"

Jackie said, "Just hanging with Eric and Randy."

Donna said, "So how's Randy?"

Jackie gave a confused face and said, "Fine?"

Donna taped Jackie on the shoulder and smiled, saying, "How about 'very' fine?"

Jackie still had a confused face, then Donna said, "Come on, I know you like Randy."

Jackie, surprise, said, "What?"

Donna held up the diary and said, "Look I ready through your diary and found out that you are in love with somebody and we figured it is obviously Randy."

Jackie tried to grab the diary and shouted, "You looked in my diary! Give that back!"

Donna pulled the diary away and said, "Not until you admit that you like Randy."

Jackie said, "I don't like Randy that."

Donna said, "Jackie just admit it, so we can try to set you up with Randy."

Jackie said, "I don't care what that diary says, I don't like Randy like that."

Donna, trying to be emotional, said, "Come on Jackie, Randy is a nice guy, and after all you've went through with Kelso and Hyde don't you think you deserve a guy like Randy?"

Jackie got finally through with this said, "Forget this, I'm outta here."

Jackie stormed out through the door to the living room.

Donna, disappointed with the results walked through the living door, and saw all the guys standing there.

Hyde spoke up and said, "Donna, we just saw Jackie storm outside, toward the Foreman's, so I'm guessing she didn't admit it?"

Donna shook her head and said, "Nope, she denied me every time."

Fez said, "Don't worry Donna, she'll come around eventually. Plus, I was wondering do you have any marsh mellows?"

Donna looked at Fez and said, "No, my dad took them with him because they get some midgets to get him some secret ice cream flavor he likes."

Kelso interested said, "What flavor?"

Donna looked at him like he was a dumbass and said, "I don't know, it is a secret flavor."

As the rest of the gang started to discuss this secret flavor, Eric walked out the door.

**Place: Foreman Driveway**

Jackie was sitting on the Vista Cruiser pondering about what had been discussed with Donna. Jackie turned her head as she heard footsteps walking towards her. Jackie looked and saw it was Eric walking towards her. Eric sat on the hood next to her.

Jackie turned her head away from Eric and said, "So… did Donna and the rest send you out here, to try to convince me to go out with Randy?"

Eric shook his head and said, "Nope, I came out here on my own."

Jackie, relieved, said, "Good."

Eric said, "But Donna is right."

Jackie rolls her eye and says, "Aargh! Not you too!"

Jackie starts to get up but Eric grabs her hand and keeps her from getting up. Jackie surprisingly just sat back down.

Eric looked at Jackie and said, "Look Jackie, I saw the diary."

Jackie, angered, said, "No matter what that diary says I don't like Randy."

Eric said, "Jackie, every time that Randy and I go somewhere 'you' want to tag along."

Jackie said, "That doesn't mean anything."

Eric said, "Jackie who else could it be? Because you think I'm some sort skinny nerd."

Jackie, looking guilty, said, "No I don't."

Eric said, "Yes you do. I remember you saying to Donna after the first break up saying that she lost 90 pounds of a skinny nerd boy."

Jackie, looking very guilty, said, "Please don't remind me."

Eric said, "Jackie, you're one my friends and I want you to be happy, and I think you should go and tell him how you feel. And yes I know it is scary to tell someone how you feel, but if you don't…"

Jackie grabbed Eric and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a while. Jackie broke the kiss.

Eric shocked looked at Jackie and said, "Umm… yah… umm… WOW."

Jackie had her head facing the ground and said, "Yeah."

Eric said, "Well, ah…"

Then Jackie ran back towards the Pinciotti house, leaving Eric standing there all alone. Then Eric heard and all too familiar sound from the bushes, "What the hell!"

**AN: Sorry again about the late update, and I am extremely honored that Marla's Lost, one of my favorite fanfic writers, commented on my fanfic. Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. What Eric Thinks

Chapter 4: What Eric Thinks

**Place: Foreman Basement**

(The Next Day)

The gang minus Donna, Jackie, and Eric were in the basement.

The gang was watching TV when Donna burst through into the room.

Donna, pissed off, said, "I am having a horrible day!"

Hyde got up, walked over to Donna, and kissed her on the lips.

Hyde looked Donna and said, "Does that help at all?"

Donna, a little less pissed, said, "Not really."

"Damn…" Hyde said. Then he grinned and continued, "Well we could go into my room and do something that I know will cheer you up."

Donna blushed and was a little embarrassed, said, "Shut up Hyde."

Randy said, "So what's wrong Donna?"

Donna looked at Randy and said, "Well, first of all my dad has been home bragging how he bagged some famous chick, and second, I can't find Jackie anywhere."

Fez said, "Wait a minute, who is the famous chick your dad bagged?"

Donna, annoyed, said, "I don't know? But that isn't important. Jackie is nowhere to be found and I looked everywhere, even at some of the place she told me never to show or tell anyone!"

Randy, confused, said, "Wait, what happened?"

Everybody suddenly got nervous. Donna and Hyde sat back down in their seats.

Randy looks around at the rest of the gang, smiled, and said, "Well, I guess I'll just have to ask Fez, because I know he'll tell me."

"My lips are sealed." Fez said, while turning his head the other ways.

Randy, grinned, as he put his right hand is his pocket and said, "Are you sure you won't tell me? Even if I give you my package of… Pop Rocks?"

Fez now looked at the package of the sweet candy that was in Randy's hands and said, "No not even for… we think that Jackie is in love with you."

Fez grabbed the package, ripped it open and swallowed it whole.

Donna, angrily, said, "Fez!"

Fez looked at Donna and said, "What? I love Pop Rocks, they are my temptress."

Hyde shook his head then looked at Randy and said, "Ok man, here's the deal, Donna found Jackie's diary last night and in it she says that she is in love with you. We confronted her about it last night and she stormed out of the house. Now, we can't find her."

Randy, looked a little stunned, said, "Wait a minute, did it say exactly word for word that she is in love with me?"

Donna said, "Well, it really said that she was in love with someone, but since she has been hanging out with you and Eric recently, we figured that it was you."

Randy grinned frivolously; the rest of the gang looked at him curiously.

Donna slowly said, "Wait a minute you know something that we don't know, don't you?"

Randy, still grinning, said, "Yep"

Kelso smiled and said, "I know, isn't that feeling awesome, when you know something everyone else doesn't know."

Hyde looked at Kelso and said, "Kelso, when have you ever known something that we don't know?"

Kelso looked at Hyde and said, "Well what about the time that I uh… how about when uh… Well, damn Hyde you know I can't think this fast."

Hyde shook his head then looked back at Randy and said, "So, what is it that you know that we don't know?"

Randy smiled and said, "Well, I was outside waiting for Jackie and Eric to return to from getting salsa, then some hot chicks came over to me and we ended up going into your dad's hot tube for a while. A little later some dog ended up taking my shirt, so I chased the dog to the bushes that separate the Foreman driveway and the Pinciotti lawn. Then looked over to the Foreman driveway and I saw…"

The gang waited for Randy to continue for a few seconds before Randy said, "I don't know if I should continue this…"

Hyde loudly said, "Come on man just finish it!"

Randy chuckled and said, "Ok man, ok. So I looked over at the driveway and I saw Eric and Jackie sitting on the Cruiser and they were talking about something, I couldn't hear what they were talking about. Then Jackie grabbed Foreman and kissed him."

There was complete silence in the room. Then the door opened and in walked Foreman.

Foreman was looking at an object in his and said, "Hey guys did you know that George Lucas is going to do a…"

"You kissed Jackie, what the hell!" Donna yelled and got up.

Hyde also got up and said, "Yeah man, why didn't you tell us last night!"

Eric, shocked, said, "Hold on how did you find out?"

Randy said, "I was in the bushes when you and Jackie kissed."

Eric said, "You were the person who I heard say 'what the hell'."

Donna, determined, said, "So Eric, why did you kiss Jackie?"

Eric, defensively, said, "I didn't kiss Jackie, she kissed me."

Fez said, "Then why don't you tell us all of the details."

Eric said, "Look, while you guys were talking about that ice cream stuff, I decided to go and talk to Jackie myself because she usually would open up to me when she wouldn't with others. I saw her on the Vista Cruiser, so I went over to talk to her. We talked for a while, but I couldn't get her to admit that she liked Randy. As I was trying to get her to admit it, she kissed me, and then she ran off."

Donna stared at Eric and said, "So what does this mean?"

Kelso said, "Well this means that Jackie is trading down, because see she liked me and I'm like a Mustang, then she liked Hyde and is like his El Camino, then now she likes Foreman and he's like the Toyota that Red owns."

Eric looked at Kelso with no expression and said, "Wow Kelso, thanks for making me feel better."

Kelso laughs and says, "Your welcome."

Donna said, "Eric do you know where Jackie is?"

Eric shook his head and said, "No, I've looked everywhere I could think of, but I still couldn't find her."

Hyde just thought of something and said, "I might know where she is."

Eric quickly said, "Where?"

Hyde said, "Well, before she and I broke up, her mom ended up buying the old cabin her dad used to own, and Jackie said she would always go to the cabin when she needed to think."

Donna said, "The cabin, I forgot about that place."

Eric stood up and said, "Then let's go."

The whole gang was getting up and Hyde said, "I'll take Donna in the El Camino and Foreman you can take Randy, Fez, and Kelso."

**Place: The Burkhart Cabin**

(About an hour later)

Donna and Hyde made it to the cabin first, as they got out of the El Camino and rushed into the cabin. They found Jackie sitting on the couch in the main living room. Jackie was sitting there and was reading a book.

Jackie heard the door open, she turned her head around and said, "Donna, Steven, what are you doing here?"

Donna loudly said, "Looking for you, what do you think?"

Hyde said, "What are you doing here?"

Jackie put the book down and said, "Look I have a lot on my mind and I need to be someplace…"

Donna interrupted and said, "Are you sure it wasn't so you could think about your kiss with Eric?"

Jackie, a little shocked, said, "Did Eric tell you?"

Hyde said, "No, Randy ended up seeing the whole kiss and told us today."

Donna said, "So does this mean that you are in love with Eric?"

Jackie didn't respond but her face gave her answer.

Donna put her hands to her mouth and said, "Oh my gosh, you're in love with Foreman."

Hyde smiled a little and said, "Good for you Jackie."

Jackie lied down on the couch and said, "How can this be so great?"

Donna sat down on the couch near Jackie's head and said, "Jackie, Eric is a good guy."

Jackie said, "I know, but how could he like me after all the mean things I said about him and his family?"

Hyde said, "Jackie, Eric has also said some mean things to you too."

Jackie said, "Yeah, but he was only saying those things because of the things I said about him."

Donna said, "Jackie, over the last month Eric has said a lot of positive things about you."

Hyde follows up by saying, "Hell, he's even said he's enjoyed your company this last week when you have been joining him and Randy at their nerd stuff."

Jackie said, "You're just…"

The door opened again and Randy, Fez and Kelso walk in. Jackie and Donna got up and looked at them enter.

Hyde said, "What took you guys so long? And where's Eric?"

Randy said, "Eric's still parking the car. We had to stop because we almost ran out of gas, and we would have been here sooner if Fez didn't decide to hit on the gas lady."

Fez defensively said, "Hey, I haven't had lady action in a long time."

Just then Eric walked in the door and instantly Eric's eyes connected with Jackie's. Eric started to walk over to Jackie, and as he was walking towards Jackie, she looked a little scared at what Eric was going to say. Eric walked right up to Jackie and they looked in each other's eyes.

Eric said, "Hey Jackie."

Jackie said, "Hey."

Eric opened his mouth to say something, but Jackie, who was now looking her feet, cut him off by saying, "You don't need to explain anything, I get it. You don't like me lie that, and I can't blame you. I mean how could you like me after all the mean things I said about you and your family? Even if I do look good, I don't expect you to like me because of my looks, and…"

Eric lifted Jackie by the chin and looked into her eyes, which had tears in them right now, and Eric said, "Jackie did you know you talk too much?"

Eric then kissed Jackie and it lasted for a while. Then the gang was clapping at Jackie and Eric, as they broke their kiss.

Jackie looked at the rest of the gang and said, "Shut up. Oh, and you all need to leave so I can spend quality time with my new boyfriend."

Eric looked at Jackie, pulled her closer and said, "I like the sound of that."

Kelso yelled, "BURN!"

Everybody looked at Kelso oddly, before he said, "Oh, Fez and I made a bet on whether Eric would hook up with Jackie today, and Fez now has to pay me five bucks now."

The rest of the gang shook their heads at Kelso's stupidity.

**AN: This was the hardest chapter to write with so many possibilities to start and end the chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**


	5. Kelso The Dumbass

Chapter 5: Kelso… The (Red's Favorite Word)

**Place: Foreman Driveway**

(Two Days Later)

The gang minus Jackie and Eric were just arriving at the Foreman's, and Kelso was telling the gang a story while they walking onto the drive way.

"…then I heard this amazing joke from the chick with brown hair and huge jugs. The joke was really funny…" Kelso said with a huge grin, leaning his back onto the Vista Cruiser.

The gang waited a minute before Hyde said, "Well…"

Kelso stopped grinning and said, "What?"

Hyde said, "What's the joke? You moron."

Kelso said, "Oh, I don't remember because we did it after that, and that was more awesome than a funny joke."

Donna shook her head and said, "Somehow it doesn't surprise me that you would forget a funny joke over that you did it with some slut."

Kelso, shocked, said, "Donna I'm offended! You know I wouldn't forget a funny joke unless the slut was that really hot!"

Randy shook his head and said, "Whatever, let's go inside so we can watch Hogan's Heroes."

Fez said, "Yes, I can't wait to see how Hogan beats the Nazis again and what hot maiden he gets to kiss looks like this time."

They made their way down the outside stairs and they opened the back door to find Jackie on top of Eric making out passionately on the couch. Eric and Jackie didn't seem to notice the rest of the gang standing there and kept making out.

After about a minute Donna whispered to Hyde, "Don't they need to come up for air?"

Hyde smiled and whispered, "Yeah, and they haven't even gotten blue in the face yet."

Fez whispered, "Oh this is nothing, you should have seen them last night in Jackie's room, they kissed for a half-an-hour straight."

Everybody shook their heads at Fez. They looked back at the couple making out and they saw that Eric and Jackie were getting a little too frisky with each other.

Donna decided to end this by doing one thing, "Are you two done yet!"

Jackie jump off of Eric, and straightened her dress and skirt. Eric sat up and fixed his shirt.

Fez disappointedly said, "Awe, they were just getting to good part."

Jackie, looking very angry, said, "How long were you guys standing there?"

Hyde laughed and said, "Long enough to realize that you two don't breath."

As everybody sat down in their spots, Donna said, "Eric, how come you always had to come up for air when you were kissing me?"

Eric said, "Donna, you were always on top of me and you were twice my weight."

Donna said, "Oh come on, I wasn't that big!"

Hyde said, "No, but Foreman was that small, remember when we weighed him that one time and he was only ninety pounds!"

Everybody laughed at that except for Jackie and Eric.

Jackie defended her boyfriend by saying, "Stop teasing Eric! He looks so hot now."

Eric turned to Jackie and said, "Thanks Jackie."

"You're welcome sweetie." Jackie said then quickly kissing Eric.

Donna shook her head and said, "It still is hard to believe that you two are together."

Kelso in a pissed off manner said, "Yeah Eric, now you messed the order up!"

Eric looked oddly at Kelso and said, "What order?"

Kelso said, "The order of who dates Jackie of course!"

Randy said, "I didn't know there was an order?"

Kelso said, "The order was supposed to go: myself first, then Hyde, then Fez, then back to me, then Bob, then Randy, then Donna, then Leo, then back to me for a third time, then ERIC, then some random guy, and then back to me."

Donna said, "Ok first, why do you get with Jackie four times? Second, why am I always on these lists you make about who gets together with girl? Finally, you're a perv!"

Jackie said, "Yeah Michael, you are a perv!

Michael, a little peeved, said, "To answer your questions Donna, first I was Jackie's first love, so obviously she would date me more than once. Second, you are kind of a rough and manly for a girl. Finally, I am not a perv, I just enjoy beautiful women."

Hyde, defensive to his girlfriend, hit Kelso in the arm, and said, "That's my girlfriend you are talking about perv!"

Kelso yelled, "AH! Well… you suck Hyde!"

Fez says, "Please, let's just turn on the TV."

Randy says, "That sounds good Fez."

After about a minute or two of watching the TV, Donna turned to Jackie and said, "Hey Jackie. When did you first like Eric?"

Jackie said, "Do you mean physically or crush-like?"

Donna said, "What?"

Eric said, "Well, Jackie and I were discussing this last night on our date, and we figured that there are two ways you first like a person. There is physically, like when you are attracted to a person's physique, and there is the crush-like form, where you like the person's for who they are."

Donna, still confused, said, "Give us an example."

Eric said, "Ok, the first time I liked Jackie physically was when Hyde and Jackie were first dating and Hyde explained to me why Jackie was hot…"

Hyde interrupted and said, "Oh, can I tell the rest? It doesn't matter I am going to tell it anyways. So Eric was trying to explain why Jackie was the devil, and I tried to explain it to him why Jackie was hot. I first tried by telling him to imagine if he was on a deserted island with her alone. Eric then said he would commit suicide. Then told him to imagine her with a coconut bra and hula skirt on, and Eric imagined it and said it was very displeasing. Then I told him to do what I do and get rid of her voice. Eric imagined it and said she was hot."

Eric turned to Jackie and in a scared voice said, "Please, don't be angry at me."

Jackie shrugged her shoulders and said, "Eh, I was a bitch back then what were you going to think of me?"

"Oh my gosh, you are the best!" Eric said then giving Jackie a quick kiss on the lips.

Hyde said, "Eric when did you have a 'crush' on Jackie?"

Eric smiled and said, "Actually, why don't you ask Jackie about when she first liked me."

Donna said, "Ok, Jackie, when did you first 'physically' like Eric?"

Jackie said, "To be honest, when you sent me wedding shopping with him and he put on that tux."

Donna laughed and said, "Thinking about taking Eric all the way back then, huh."

Jackie said, "I wasn't thinking about taking him away from you, I just thought he looked hot in that tux. I wasn't thinking about dating him until I had a crush on him."

Randy said, "Well then, when did you have a crush on him?"

Jackie said, "Well, actually it was Fez's doing."

Eric said, "Yeah, for the both of us actually."

Fez said, "Well if I can't get love myself I guess I can be happy with getting other couples in love… screw it, Fez wants a woman!"

Randy ignored Fez and said, "Well come on tell us when you both first liked each other."

Jackie said, "Okay I'll tell mine first. It all started on Christmas Day, four months ago…"

**AN: Again my apologies for the long wait. I just had a hard time making this chapter. I already had ideas for the next chapters, but I was at a loss for how this next chapter was going to be written. Unfortunately the next chapter might take a week or two to make also because I am about to get very busy. Hope you like the chapter and please review! And don't eat fudge for breakfast it tastes awful.**


	6. A Very Fezy Christmas

Chapter 6: A Very Fez-y Christmas

**AN: This Chapter will be mainly a flash back and the flashback will be in **_**"Italics."**_

_**Place: Foreman Kitchen**_

_(Christmas Day 1979 at 4:00 pm, about four months prior)_

_Kitty and Red were in the kitchen. Red was sitting down at the table and Kitty was by the oven cooking. Then the door opened and all of the gang came through the door freezing with snow on their coats. _

_Red looked at the whole gang with annoyance, and said, "Why are you here? Why are you always here? Don't the rest of you have your own families to spend Christmas with? Like what about you kettle-head?"_

_Michael pointed at Kitty and said, "Well, Mrs. Foreman said I could bring Betsy and Brook over for Christmas dinner."_

_Red looked at Kitty and said, "Kitty…"_

_Kitty smiled and said, "Well, Red you want to leave them out in the cold on that baby's first Christmas?"_

_Red said, "Ok, fine."_

_Red looks at the other and says, "What about the rest of you? Why aren't you with your families?"_

_Hyde said, "Hey man, I would be with my dad and sister, but they're at a business meeting. I don't know about you but I would rather be eating a tree shaped cookie at nine o'clock than working."_

_Red looked at Donna and she said, "Hey my family always spends Christmas with your family. Besides, I wanted to be with Hyde this Christmas."_

_Hyde wrapped his arms around Donna and said, "That's another reason I'm here."_

_Kitty, who hasn't been able to accept the idea of Hyde and Donna together, said, "Uh-uh, no evil vile things in my house you will do, you harlot."_

_Red, not wanting a fight in his house, said, "Kitty… We talked about this."_

_Kitty, still upset, said, "Well sorry Red if I have some hard feelings against the girl who nearly married my son."_

_Red shook his head then looked at Fez and said, "What about you Tarzan? Don't your people spend Christmas in a mud-hole?"_

_Fez angrily said, "Yes, but you don't have to push it in my face!"_

_Red looked at Jackie and said, "How about you?"_

_Jackie shrugged and said, "Hey, Mrs. Foreman said I could come."_

_Red looked at Eric, and Eric said, "Hey, I live here."_

_Red with disappointment said, "I know, and every morning I look up to ask God, 'why does my near twenty year old son still live here?'"_

_Kitty, smiling, said, "Ok now, why don't all of you go down stairs, while I finish cooking us up a beautiful Christmas dinner."_

_The gang walked towards the basement. About ten minutes later the gang was in their normal seating arrangement, while watching a TV Christmas Special._

_Fez grinning said, "You all want guess what I have for a surprise?"_

_Donna said, "Ok Fez, but this better not be about your escapades in the bathroom because nobody wants to hear about that."_

_Fez said, "No, you all know about that already. The surprise is…"_

_Then there was a knocking at the basement door._

"_That must be my surprise right now." Fez said, while opening up the door to a beautiful woman._

_Fez wrapped his arm around the girl's waist and said, "Guys this is my new girlfriend Karen. Everybody say hello."_

_Everybody said, "Hey"_

_Karen said, "So who's who?"_

_Fez smiled and said, "Well the one sitting on the freezer and has the face of a god is Kelso."_

_Kelso chuckled and said, "You look really fine. Too bad you couldn't have had a ride on Kelso's Train of Sex!"_

_Fez said, "Oh, and he has also done it with about ninety percent of the women in this town."_

_Kelso gave an offended yelp and said, "I have not! I have done it with only ninety percent of the HOT women in this town… and parts of Kenosha."_

_Fez said, "The two who are holding hands are Hyde and Donna, and they are DOING IT!"_

_Donna angrily said, "Shut up Fez!"_

_Hyde said, "Karen if you want to know a little fact about your new boyfriend, he has probably watched everybody in this room have sex with someone at some time."_

_Karen giggled and said, "That's okay that just means he will have had lots of experience when we get to have sex."_

_Kelso said, "Fez, if I was not currently dating the mother of my daughter I would be hurt that you did not tell me of the place where they make this type of women."_

_Fez said, "Well…"_

_(Everything stops)_

"Jackie, get to the point because this story is taking way too long." Donna said.

"Well excuse me for telling the story as accurately as I can." Jackie said, "Okay, I'll skip to after the part where Fez tells us where he met Karen."

Fez groaned and said, "But that was the best part."

Jackie said, "Now where was I…"

_(Everything fasts forward, then stops and starts again)_

_Fez still with his arm around his new girlfriend says, "So, the thin twig sitting right next to us is Eric Foreman."_

_Eric pointed his finger in the air and said, "I'll let you know Fez, lift over three boxes now."_

_Hyde said, "Foreman that was moving three boxes of tissues and you moved them over twenty feet. After words, you were breathing really hard and sweating up a storm."_

_Eric, still trying to make his point, said, "But three months ago I could only lift two."_

_Fez said, "Moving on. The girl sitting in the middle, who is very bitchy, and…"_

"_Fez, I really don't want to hear this right now." Jackie said annoyingly._

_Hyde looked at Jackie oddly and said, "Jeez Jackie, what's gotten into you?"_

_Jackie, annoyed, said, "Look, we all know Fez has a new girlfriend we don't need to listen to every single detail about her."_

_Kelso got off the freezer and said, "You know what you problem is Jackie? You don't have a slinky like the one Brooke got me for Christmas this morning."_

_Kelso started playing with a metal slinky that was in his pocket the entire time._

_Hyde said, "Jackie I thought you could be nice on Christmas, but your being just a tiny, loud bitch."_

_Donna, agreeing with Hyde, said, "Yeah, stop being such a bitch Jackie, it's Christmas."_

_Jackie got up and rushed out the basement door, leaving everybody there with a deathly quiet moment._

"_AWW, the slinky is all tangled now!" Kelso loudly said while fiddling with his now oddly shaped slinky._

_Another moment waited before Eric said, "Hey, who's going to go check on Jackie?"_

_Hyde, in the middle of a passionate kiss with Donna, broke away for a second and said, "Foreman, busy!"_

_Fez, also in the middle of a passionate kiss said, "Busy!"_

_Foreman looked at Kelso._

_Kelso looked up and said, "Dude, I have a broken slinky here."_

_Foreman slightly raised his hands and said, "So you guys want me to go outside and talk to Jackie?"_

_Everybody yelled, "Yes!"_

_Eric got up and went outside. Eric when he reached the top of the outside basement stairs, he started to be able to hear Christmas music coming from inside the house. Foreman turned the corner and found Jackie sitting and crying on top of the hood of the Vista Cruiser. Foreman walked over to the Vista Cruiser and sat on the hood next to Jackie. Foreman put a hand on Jackie's back, and Jackie leaned in towards Eric's shoulder to continue to cry. They stayed like this for about a few more minutes before Jackie stopped crying._

_Eric looked at Jackie and said, "Okay now that you're done making ice on my shoulder, do you want to tell me what's wrong?"_

_Jackie, still upset, chuckled a bit and said, "Well, it is just that I am upset because everybody has a somebody right now and I don't. Plus, I haven't had a guy ask me out since I broke up with Hyde, so seeing all of them in there with their dates is just making me feel all lonely inside."_

_Eric continued to look at Jackie and said, "Jackie is that really all?"_

_Jackie looked down and said, "No… my mom has disappeared again and she has been gone for two weeks, and with my father in jail, and everybody but me having somebody. I just feel like I'll never have somebody to be there for me and I'll be lonely for my whole life."_

_Eric patted Jackie on the back and said, "Hey, it's okay. Jackie, I want to let you know that you are not the only one alone on Christmas this night."_

_Jackie, getting a little choked up, said, "Yeah, but at least you've been out with other women since you broke up with Donna."_

_Eric shook his head and said, "Actually Jackie, I haven't."_

_Jackie looked a little shocked and said, "Wait a minute so you've lied to everyone in the gang about all your dates?"_

_Eric nodded his head and said, "Yep, everyone."_

_Jackie said, "Why?"_

_Eric said, "I didn't want everyone to think I was a skinny, nerdy loser."_

_Jackie said, "Eric, everyone is going to think you are skinny and nerdy, it's going to stick with you for your whole life, but how come you haven't gotten a girl?"_

_Eric said, "Well first of all, I am skinny and nerdy. Second, I am a near twenty year old man still living with his parents. Third, dating only one girl in my life hasn't helped much."_

_Jackie giggled and said, "Yeah, you never did date anybody outside of Donna."_

_Eric laugh with Jackie for a little bit. Then Frank Sinatra's 'White Christmas' was being played inside of the house._

_Eric got off the cruiser and said, "Hey, why don't we be each other's somebody tonight?"_

_Jackie smiled at Eric and said, "Are you sure you want to be the 'devil's' somebody on Christmas?"_

_Eric smiled back and said, "Sure, unless you don't want to?"_

_Jackie, still smiling, said, "Why not."_

_Eric the put his hand out in front of Jackie in a gentlemen-like fashion and said, "Then I believe, my lady, I must request your presence with me on this driveway for a dance."_

_Jackie accepted his hand and got off the Vista Cruiser. Jackie walked out in front of Eric and put her hands on his shoulder. Eric, put his hands on her waist, and they began to dance. They would dance together for the entirety of the song. As the song ended Eric and Jackie looked into each other's eyes and each of them got a feeling that each of them was unsure about until later._

_(End flashback)_

Eric and Jackie now outside on the driveway holding each other like they did on that Christmas night four month ago and looking at each other with a lot of passion.

"LAME!", Kelso shouted.

Everyone now looked at Kelso before Kelso said, "It would have been better if you had did it with each other that night because let's be honest, Christmas sex is freaking awesome."

Randy slapped Kelso over the head and said, "Shut up Kelso!"

**AN: Sorry for the long delay, but this chapter was though to write and I have been extremely busy. Thanks for waiting, reading, and reviewing.**


	7. Red Opens A Door

Chapter 7: Red Opens A Door

**Place: The Basement**

(Two weeks since the end of the last chapter)

It was evening time and the gang was sitting in the basement watching TV. The only ones who were not in the basement were Jackie and Eric, who were out on a date. It had been boring in the last two weeks for the gang minus that Jackie and Eric had been going out on dates quite a bit. The gang had been bored for the last two hours because watching reruns of the Brady Bunch and I Dream of Jennie only could get them so far.

The long silence was broken by Fez saying, "Why don't they ever do an episode where Greg and Marcia get together… because it's obvious they want each other."

Randy looked at Fez and said, "Fez, you do know they are brother and sister, right?"

Fez said, "No they are not. I mean do they have the same parents? No, and in my country you are only brother and sister if you have the same parents. Greg seriously could not be living next to that body and not be doing it with her."

Kelso said, "I am going to have to agree with Fez here because if I had a step-sister, that hot, living next to me I would probably do her."

Donna, not surprised, said, "Of course you would Kelso."

Hyde said, "I did heard once, that they made an episode were Greg and Marcia had sex with each other, but the government blocked because they knew the entire teenage population would get turned on if those two did it."

Right then the door from the kitchen to the basement opened, and down the stair came an unhappy looking Red Foreman.

Red anxiously said, "Okay you dumbasses, Kitty found my secret stash of beer in the den yesterday and threw it out, and Bob just got a new loud noise machine. So, if you guys give me some beer, I won't kick you all out of my house."

Hyde cautiously said, "We don't have any beer, Red."

Donna, also being cautious, said, "Yeah, what are you talking about Mr. Foreman?"

Red, not buying any of it, said, "Look, you are all twenty year-old rebellious dope heads, and I know that if you guys have dope then you obviously have beer as well."

When nobody still responded, Red decided to bargain with the gang.

"Ok, if you guys give me beer I won't search for any of your dope for a month." Red said.

Then the gang was ready to give Red what he wanted, so they got up and went over to the shower curtain and opened it up showing a lot of beer.

Hyde, in a salesman like manner, said, "Okay Mr. Foreman, today we have four different types of beer; we have Coors, Budweiser, Samuel Adams, and some of the German stuff. We have cans in all, and have bottles in all except the Budweiser."

Randy picked up a bottle of Coors and said, "Might I suggest the bottled Coors because they are the coldest if…"

Red interrupted by grabbing the bottle and opening it up to take a sip.

Hyde smiled and said, "Basement Liquors is proud to do business with you."

Randy said, "Please feel free to tell no one about us, because we would like to be the only ones drink the beer that we bought."

Red started to take another sip when a voice was heard from upstairs.

"Kids, I'm coming down… and I have a treat for you all." Kitty said in her sweet voice.

Red shoved the beer back into Randy's hand, and in a panicking whisper, Red said, "HIDE THE BEER!"

Randy and Hyde quickly put the already opened beer back in the case, and closed the curtain. Both Hyde and Randy the shot right back into their original seats, before Kitty was able to come down the stairs. Kitty, with a big smile, came down the stairs with a large pan.

Once Kitty reached the bottom of the stairs she said, "I made you all a pan of brownies."

Everybody moved from their seats and said, "Thanks Mrs. Foreman!"

Red, in an annoyed voice, said, "Kitty, don't give them food, now they'll never leave."

"Oh Red, I know you love it when they are over." Kitty said.

Kitty, realizing something, turned to Red and said, "Wait a minute, Red, why are you down here?"

Red, feeling the pressure, lied by saying, "Well umm… I thought I umm… I thought I smelt these dumbasses smoking umm… something down here, so I umm… came down to see if they were umm… smoking anything."

Kitty looked at Red for a moment before saying, "Well… were they?"

Red said, "No, but I will find whatever they were smoking the next time."

Kitty gave Red a kiss on the cheek, and said, "I'm sure you will Red."

Kitty then looked back at the rest of the gang, and said, "Are they good kids?"

Everybody replied, "Yes" "The best" "Fantastic" "I love these" "Very good"

Kitty said, "Well I hope so, because Eric said that you all like these certain type of brownies that have some 'special ingredient' in them."

Kitty then noticed something and asked, "Say, where is Eric? And where is the one who always talks a lot?"

Hyde lied by saying, "Well Mrs. Foreman, Eric is out getting us some candy, and Jackie is painting her nails."

Kitty said, "Well, when will Eric be back?"

Fez said, "They'll be back soon Ms. Kitty."

Kitty said, "They? Who's they?"

The gang immediately knew they were in trouble, before Randy saved the day by saying, "Eric is going to get Jackie, so they are coming here together."

Red, now interested, said, "Why is Eric going to get Jackie? She lives right next door."

Donna said, "Well, Jackie is getting her nails painted at this place she goes to, which happens to be near the place where Eric is getting the candy from."

"Okay, why a girl would go to get her nails painted at this time of night is beyond me, but okay." Kitty said before walking up the stairs, with Red trailing behind her.

As soon as Kitty and Red were up the stairs, the gang breathed a sigh of relief.

Donna said, "That was way too close."

Hyde said, "Yeah, way too close."

Randy, curious, looked at everybody and said, "Hey, why are we so worried about Mr. and Mrs. Foreman finding out that Eric and Jackie are dating?"

Hyde said, "It's not Mr. Foreman we need to worry about."

Donna said, "It's Eric's crazy mom."

Randy said, "Well why?"

Donna turned to Randy and said, "Well, not long after Hyde and I started dating…"

_(Flashback; eight months ago)_

_Kitty was sitting in the living room watching I Dream of Jennie._

_Kitty commented, "I wonder how they make Barbra Eden smaller than a coffee cup?"_

_Then Kelso stormed through the front door and walked up to the couch._

_Kelso, upset, said, "Mrs. Foreman your son was being very mean to me."_

_Kitty asked, "Why? What did he do?"_

_Kelso childishly said, "Well I had gotten this bottle of Coke at the Hub, and Eric spit into my Coke. Now, I wasted thirty cents on a Coke."_

_Kitty wrapped her arms around in a mother like fashion and said, "There, there, Michael. Would you like me to get a Coke for you from the fridge?"_

_Michael nodded his head, so Kitty and Michael walked into the kitchen. Unfortunately, Kitty and Michael went through the door and found Hyde and Donna making out in front of the stove. _

_Kitty immediately shouted, "OH MY GOD!"_

_(Flashback end)_

Everybody was silent.

Randy waited a second, before he said, "What happened next?"

Everybody remained silent, before Randy said, "Well?"

Hyde looked at Randy, and in a serious tone said, "Randy, I am speaking to you as a friend when I say 'crazy shit happened.'"

Randy, confused, said, "What?"

Donna, also in a serious tone, said, "Randy, I've been around her for a long time and I have seen her get crazy… but I have never seen her get as crazy as she got that day."

Randy said, "Why did she get so crazy?"

Fez, serious, said, "Because she always thought that Eric and Donna would end up getting married, since they dated for about three years, she was not that happy to see Donna and Hyde kissing in the kitchen."

Randy said, "But she's okay with it now, right?"

Hyde shook his head, and said, "Not really, but we were able to make an agreement with her that if we don't get too intimate in front of her, she wouldn't say anything mean about us."

Donna said, "So until we figure out a way to tell Mrs. Foreman to about Jackie and Eric, we all decided not to tell her in order to prevent Hurricane Kitty from striking again."

Randy in disbelief said, "Hurricane Kitty? Come on, it couldn't have been that bad."

Fez said, "I've been in my country when it's been hit by actual hurricanes, and I would rather live through ten hurricanes than live through 'it' again."

Randy looked at Fez, and said, "Fez, you weren't even there when it happened."

Hyde said, "Randy, Hurricane Kitty lasted for five hours, and Fez arrived only ten minutes after 'it' started. So, trust me he was there."

Randy turned to Kelso, and said, "What about you Kelso?"

Kelso didn't respond.

A confused Randy said, "What's wrong with Kelso?"

Donna said, "Since Kelso was standing right next to Mrs. Foreman when 'it' happened, he got the worst of it. Let's just say he's probably scarred for life because 'it.'"

Just then Eric and Jackie walked through the outside basement door in each other's arms, and they both were laughing when they entered. They stopped laughing after they realized the room was dead silent and everybody was serious.

Eric, curious, said, "What's going on?"

Randy said, "Oh, these guys were telling me about Hurricane Kitty."

Both Eric's and Jackie's faces tightened up immediately.

Randy in disbelief said, "Wait a minute you both were there too?"

Eric quickly said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Jackie leaned into Eric, and quietly said, "Eric… I'm scared."

Eric wrapped his arms around Jackie, and said, "Shh, Jackie, shh. It's alright I've got you."

Jackie, who was now on the edge of crying, said, "But what if… 'it'… happens again?"

Eric stroked Jackie's hair, and said, "I don't know if it will happen again… but might I know what may make us all feel better."

**The Circle **

**Eric, smiling, said, "Man, this made me feel so much better. What were we talking about again?"**

**Jackie, laughing, said, "HAHA, I don't know, HAHA, but what I do know, but I do know, HAHA, that the guy right next to me, HAHA, has funny hair."**

"**Hey man, I do a lot to take care of my hair." Leo said.**

**Hyde, in a high voice, said, "Leo man, what's going on? When did you get here?"**

**Leo said, "I was walking home and I saw a house that look familiar, so I entered… Whoa man, I just realized who you all are."**

**Hyde said, "Yeah, I realized who you are too, and this is creeping me out."**

**Donna, who was interested in something, said, "Dudes, I just realized… my hair is not blond."**

**Fez said, "Candy is really good, but only when you eat a lot at one time."**

**Kelso was just laughing.**

**Randy said, "Dude, I heard there will be a new type of underpants coming out soon."**

**Eric said, "What's it called… overpants? HAHA"**

**Everybody started laughing and ended up falling on the ground.**

**Circle End**

(One hour later)

The gang was now all sitting in their original seats with about twelve empty bags of chips on the floor.

Hyde said, "Okay, we should all make a new rule to never have more than four people in the circle."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, except for Fez, who was now curled up on the small table in front of the table.

Randy said, "Aw… our little buddy is so tired."

Eric said, "Yeah, we probably all are. Hey, you all can stay the night if you want."

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. Donna and Hyde went into Hyde's room. Eric and Jackie went upstairs to Eric's room, and everybody else found comfortable positions in the basement to sleep in.

(One hour later; Red and Kitty's room)

Red and Kitty were fast asleep when there was a loud crashing noise coming from down stairs. Red and Kitty woke up immediately.

Red said, "What the hell?"

Red and Kitty rushed out of their room and down the stairs. They found Fez asleep on the living room floor with the table out of place.

Red said, "What the hell is he doing here?"

Red got Fez to wake up and get on his feet. Then the kitchen door opened with everybody who was in the basement coming through the door.

Red, agitated, said, "Why are you all here?"

Donna said, "Because we all were hanging out downstairs and we were tired, so Eric said we could stay the night here."

Red, now upset, stormed up the stairs with everybody right behind him.

Red was just about to open the door, when Kitty said, "Red, don't wake him up."

Red said, "Kitty, because of our dumbass son I'm awake! And if I'm awake, he better be awake as well!"

Then Red forcefully opened the door, only to find Eric and Jackie participating in activities on the bed that requires no clothing.

**AN: I want to say I am sorry to most of my readers for keeping you waiting for the next chapter. Now that things have settled down for me, I hope to have chapters up faster than recent. My goal is to be near finished with this story by the New Year. **

**I want to say that this is the longest chapter I have ever written, but I had a lot of fun writing it. The whole Hurricane Kitty thing was actually unexpected. I was trying to write a small backstory about Kitty's reaction to Hyde and Donna's relationship, but then the story took a life of his own.**


	8. Kitty is VERY LOUD!

Chapter 8: Kitty is VERY LOUD!

(A short chapter about Kitty's reaction to J/E relationship)

**Place: Eric's Room**

Everybody was in shock until Kitty yelled, "OH MY GOD!"

At that point everybody could see the anger in Kitty's eyes that they have only seen once before.

Hyde started pushing the gang backwards and yelled, "HIT THE DIRT!"

The gang jumped out of the sight of Eric's bedroom door. Eric covered Jackie with his body to protect her from the inevitable explosion.

Kitty was just about to explode when Red put his hand on Kitty's shoulder and calmly said, "Kitty, it is one o'clock in the morning."

Kitty, still furious, said, "But Red…"

"Kitty," Red interrupted, "if we do this now we'll all be cranky in the morning and I know how you hate being cranky in the morning. Look, we'll talk about this tomorrow."

Kitty finally conceded and said, "Fine, but it will be the FIRST THING we do tomorrow morning."

Kitty walked back into her bedroom and closed the door. Everybody got off the floor and Eric rolled off of Jackie.

Hyde walked over to Red and said, "Red, man, you handled that like you weren't even scared man."

Red turned to Hyde with an angry frown and whispered loudly, "ARE YOU KIDDING? I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE AFRIAD IN MY LIFE THAN I DID RIGHT NOW! AND I'VE BEEN TO WAR!"

Red turned to Eric and Jackie saying, "Look, I'm not upset that you two are together, but you two need to act your age and stop having sex in my house! Dumbasses!"

With that Red turned around and went back into his bedroom. Everybody just stood there speechless.

"Hey man, Loud Girl and Stick Man are together! Wow, you guys sure get around." Leo said.

(_Next morning_)

**Foreman Living Room**

Everybody was sitting around the living room waiting watching Kitty pace back and forth in front of the TV. Eric and Jackie were sitting on the couch holding hands in anticipation. Hyde, Donna, Kelso, Fez, and Leo were sitting off to the side interested in what was going to happen next. Red was standing next to the TV waiting for Kitty to stop pacing.

Kitty stopped pacing and angrily said, "Well, I just can't believe that you would do this Eric!"

A furious Red said, "Yeah, you dumbass!"

Kitty said, "Do you realize what you are doing?"

Red said, "Having sex in our house! When I have told you time and time again to take your sexual business elsewhere! That is why you have a car Eric, so you don't do it in my house!"

Eric interjected, "But I thought the purpose of having a car was to go places?"

Red and Kitty glared real hard at Eric.

Jackie smacked Eric's shoulder and said, "Not helping, Eric!"

Hyde smiled at Donna and whispered, "Foreman and Jackie are in trouble, Red and Kitty are pissed at them, and Foreman's smart mouth is digging their graves. This is probably the best moment of my life."

Red said, "I can understand sometimes when you are being a dumbass because you don't understand something, but when you have been told about something a hundred times and still do the stupid thing is when it takes the cake. I know I don't bake much but I am about to create a cake called foot in a la ass!"

Fez looked at Kelso and whispered, "I have never had that type of cake before, is it good?"

Kelso said, "Can't say that I've tried it myself, but if Mr. Foreman is baking something then it probably isn't any good."

Kitty said, "And who you were having sex with even makes me more upset."

Red points his finger at Eric and said, "That's another thing… wait a minute what?"

Realizing that conversation had changed, Hyde said, "Oooh, the plot thickens."

Kitty looked at Red and said, "Red, he's dating Jackie."

Red in a confused look said, "So? That is probably the only good thing about this situation."

Kitty said, "Red, he is supposed to end up with Donna."

Red said, "Kitty, even though Eric is a dumbass and still lives with us, he's a grown man he can make his own choices on who wants to date."

Eric, slightly confused, said, "Umm… thanks Dad?"

Red said, "Shut up, Eric!"

Eric said, "Yes, sir."

Kitty said, "But Red, Jackie can't even cook a simple batch of cookies correctly."

Red said, "So? You're saying Donna can do any better?"

Donna stood up and said, "Hey!"

Red glared at Donna, and Donna sat right back in her seat.

Kitty said, "Red, it is supposed to be Eric and Donna who are dating."

Red said, "And if they wanted to date they would still be together."

Kitty said, "Red, he is dating a whore!"

There was a gasp from everybody in this room. Jackie got up from her seat and ran through the kitchen door. Eric ran after Jackie.

Red looked sternly at Kitty and said, "Kitty, you went too far."

Kitty said, "But it's true. She has slept with almost every guy in this room."

"Hey! I have been trying to get action from her for years and she has never turned an eye towards me! Or even a toe for that matter." Fez protested.

Leo said, "Hey blond lady, I know I have had sex with a lot of people, but I know that I have never had sex with Loud Girl."

Donna said, "Mrs. Foreman I know that Jackie has only had sex with Hyde and Kelso, and even they had to go through a lot in order to have sex with her."

Hyde said, "It took her a long time for her to come around to me and she wouldn't even do that until she trusted me."

Kelso said, "Yeah, I dated her for about a whole year before she would give me any, and you know me Mrs. Foreman, I tried _really hard_ to get her to have sex with me before our first time."

Kitty said, "But she still broke up with the both of you."

Hyde said, "Mrs. Foreman, she broke up with both Kelso and I because we were not giving her any promise that we would have a future. Plus, Kelso was an idiot and cheated on her a lot."

Donna said, "I am actually happy that Eric and Jackie are together because you will never find two people who are more loyal to their love ones."

Red said, "Kitty just let Eric and Jackie be. You got used to Steven and Donna being together."

Kitty conceded by saying, "Fine, I will let them date, but she is going to learn how to cook. I don't want my baby to starve to death because she cannot make a simple meatloaf."

**(Jackie's Room)**

Jackie was on her bed crying. Then there was a knock at her door.

"Jackie, will you let me in?" Eric said.

Jackie sobbed, "No!"

The door then suddenly opened up fast.

Jackie looked at Eric and said, "How did you open the door?"

Eric said, "You gave me a key, remember?"

Jackie looked at the floor and said, "I seem to give away more than my keys to people."

Eric walked over to Jackie and said, "Hey, don't talk like that. My mom was way out of line on calling you that."

Jackie said, "But it is true I have slept with other men."

Eric said, "Tell me who else you have slept with other than Kelso and Hyde?"

Jackie said, "No one but I still slept with them."

Eric sat down next to Jackie and said, "But you never made it easy for them."

Jackie said, "No, but…"

Eric interrupted, "But nothing. So what if you slept with other men? Jackie, I have slept with another woman for pete's sake."

Eric then grabbed Jackie's shoulders, looked her straight in the eyes, and said, "Jackie you aren't not a whore, and don't let anybody tell you different. As far as I am concerned you are still my superficial, loud mouthed girlfriend who is superhot and sweet."

Jackie gave a small smile and said, "And you are my nerdy, skinny boyfriend who is kind and great in the sack."

Eric gave Jackie a quick kiss and said, "That's my girl."

**OMAKE (Skip if not a fan of OMAKES) **

Kitty said, "And who you were having sex with even makes me more upset. Argh! This story is pathetic."

Red stands up straight and says, "Why is this story… 'pathetic?'"

Everybody else starts to look confused.

Kitty, angry, says, "Because it is supposed to be Eric and Donna all the way!"

Red, calmly, said, "Just because a story has a different pairing then others doesn't mean it is 'pathetic.'"

Eric looks at everybody else and says, "Does anybody else no what's going on?"

Kitty, astonished and angered, said, "I thought your character would agree with me on this?"

Red, stoically, said, "Nope. Besides, the Red character states in season one episode eighteen that he prefers Jackie over all of the younger characters."

Kitty, angry, said, "But that doesn't matter Donna and Eric were meant to be together.

Eric, Hyde, Fez, and Jackie were beyond confused, but it looks like

Red said, "Actually every logical conclusion shows that Eric and Jackie would be far more compatible for each other."

Kitty, trying to calm herself, said, "Then why did the writers not pair them up during the actual run of the show?"

Red said, "Just because a story doesn't have two characters get romantically involved with each other doesn't meant that they aren't logically compatible. Also it was indicated by creator Bonnie Turner in twenty twenty-two (2022) that had the Eric character's actor, Topher Grace, not been so impatient about the progress of his character, season eight would've had Eric and Jackie become romantically involved."

Kitty, getting really angry, said, "Well if that…"

Donna got up from his seat and interrupted in a commanding voice, "Stop it you two! Computer end program."

Everything started to disappear except Red, Kitty, Donna, Leo, and Kelso.

Kelso got up, looked at Kitty, and said, "Great B'Elanna, you had to put your pairing preference over the fun of the entire group."

Now it starts to become obvious that the remaining people don't look like the actual characters. Red's skin looks like the color has been painted on and his ears have points to them. Kitty/B'Elanna's skin also looks painted and her forehead has cranial ridges. Leo's face has a large Native American looking tattoo on it. Kelso does not have the same height as normal. Donna looks a lot older and shorter than her character suggests.

B'Elanna, frustrated, said, "If it wasn't how so stupid this story was I wouldn't have broken character."

Red said, "This story was actually well written and close to the original characters' characteristic parameters for an amateur writer who had not been able to complete any of his prior, if I am correct Tom, fan fiction."

Kelso/Tom said, "That's correct Tuvok, and this guy would write several more 'good' fanfics. This just happened to be his best work."

Leo looked at Tom and said, "What gave you the idea to use this story anyways?"

Tom looked back at Leo and answered, "Well Commander Chakotay, I was looking through the early twenty-first century data sharing console, the internet, and I discovered this place called '' that had lots of amateur writings on many of the popular story of the era and this one writer, Der Schatten, stories started to intrigue me. After I had read several of them I decided how much fun it would be to see his stories on the holodeck, which was fun until B'Elanna decided to rain on our parade."

B'Elanna, disgruntled, said, "Well if it wasn't for this Der Schatten's choice of pairing I wouldn't have gotten so upset."

Donna/Janeway said, "B'Elanna, I also agree with you that I am not fond of the pairing myself, but this story was very entertaining. The whole goal of this Der Schatten fellow was to make enjoyable stories."

B'Elanna said, "Alright, I'm for ruining this for everybody, and getting angry at you Tuvok."

Tuvok said, "Apology accepted, beside we must be heading back for duty. I also would like to get this uncomfortable skin pigmentation cream and wig off."

Everybody started to head for the door when Tom said, "Tuvok, I was surprised that you knew about _That 70's Show_?"

Tuvok said, "It is a good story once you get past some of the first seasons early plot holes."

Chakotay said, "I was actually surprised that you knew about Der Schatten's writings?"

Tuvok said, "On the contrary, it is always important to study the author and his writings before you experience them."

Janeway said, "Then who was Der Schatten?"

Tuvok said, "The writer who was, in old Earth terms, a simple person, who had a desire to write for his and others' entertainment."

**AN: I know my OMAKE wasn't that funny, but I thought it would be fun to use **_**Star Trek Voyager**_**'s holodeck as an interesting tool. I hope I don't sound conceited about my writing because I usually am not happy with my writing. Give me a review **

**I am also very sorry for the long delay for this chapter, but it was very hard to write. I hope to write my chapters a lot sooner than before.**

**Minus the OMAKE this chapter was very short because I felt it would get too cumbersome if I wrote it any longer. Please review.**


	9. Bob's New Girl

Chapter 9: Bob's New Girl

**Place: Outside Fatso Burger**

The gang was all sitting around a round table eating fries and burgers. They were sitting in the order of Jackie, Eric, Randy, Hyde, Donna, Kelso, and then Fez.

It had been about six weeks since the whole Kitty incident had happened, and things had gotten better between Kitty and Jackie about Jackie and Eric's relationship. It took Kitty a while for her to get used to the idea of Jackie and Eric dating, but after two weeks Kitty seemed to understand that Eric and Jackie made each other very happy. Kitty still wanted to make sure Eric would be well taken care of, so for the last two weeks Kitty had been teaching Jackie how to cook. Jackie was not happy how her cooking classes had been going.

"She was all nice to me saying that these cooking classes would be 'easy.'" Jackie sarcastically said, "Yeah, easy my ass!"

Eric put his arms around Jackie and said, "Come on Jackie. I'm sure it's not that bad."

Jackie glared at Eric and said, "'Not that BAD?' Yesterday your crazy mom made me cook an eight pound turkey, two batches of dumplings, prepare an egg salad sandwich, a Caesar Salad, make two pumpkin pies, and two gallons of fresh lemonade AT THE SAME TIME! AND THAT WAS AN EASY DAY!"

A shocked Hyde said, "Dang Foreman, you mom is crazy!"

"Yeah, I'm so glad she never did that with me." Donna added.

"What I want to know is how your mom is able to buy all of that food under the salary of a part-time nurse and your dad's muffler business? Which, might I add isn't making 'that' much money." Randy asked.

Eric, who was still comforting Jackie, looked at Randy and said, "Honestly, I think she has some black market connections that she never mentions, because I have never seen her once ask my dad for food money."

Kelso excitedly said, "Or she gets the food from some aliens that she is in contact with."

Hyde, dumbfounded at Kelso's stupidity, said, "Kelso, that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Fez, in a creepy manner, said, "Or maybe she is doing sexual favors for somebody to get the food."

A disgusted Hyde said, "I stand corrected… That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Donna, who was also disgusted, said, "Plus the creepiest thing I've ever heard."

Kelso said, "I don't know maybe Fez has something here, I mean Mrs. Foreman is kind of hot."

Eric, Donna, Hyde, and Randy looked at Kelso disgustedly.

Eric exclaimed, "Dude! That's my mom you're talking about!"

A still upset Jackie said, "Guys we are talking about my problem right now!"

Hyde said, "For once I agree with Jackie, I would rather listen to her problems than listen to these two creepy guys."

Jackie loudly said, "I don't know if I can take it anymore! If I have to see one more cooking pot or oven I might kill somebody."

Eric, trying to calm down Jackie, said, "Well, when do you have to go to another one of my mom's cooking classes?"

Jackie looked her watch and said, "Argh! In ten minutes."

Eric put his arm around Jackie's shoulders and said, "What if I went with you and made sure my mom doesn't work you too much."

Jackie got a big smile and said, "Oh would you!"

Eric smiled back and said, "Yep."

Jackie kissed Eric on the cheek and said, "Oh thank you thank you!"

Eric got up and said, "Well let's go then."

As Jackie was getting up, Eric looked at the rest of the gang and said, "Hey do you guys mind walking back to the house from here?"

Hyde shook his head and said, "Nah man, will be fine."

Eric and Jackie walked away, with hands both of their entwined with the other.

Donna looked at the couple walking away, smiled, and said, "Look at those two stupid love birds."

Hyde put his arm around Donna and said, "Hey, we're a pretty good couple ourselves."

Donna kissed Hyde on the lips before saying, "I love you too Hyde."

Randy was throwing away his trash in the trash can right next to the table, when he saw something inside Fatso Burger.

"Hey Donna, isn't that your dad in the line with some lady?" Randy asked.

Donna looked inside the restaurant, gave a shocked face, and said, "Oh my god! Everybody, turn around!"

Hyde kept looking inside Fatso Burger and said, "Hey isn't that Miss 'Hot Strict' Strictly?"

Donna kept her head down and said, "Yes."

Randy looked at Hyde and said, "Who is Miss 'Hot Strict' Strictly?"

Hyde looked at Randy and said, "Miss Jane Strictly was our junior and senior year English teacher and she is really strict."

Kelso loudly said, "Plus she is really hot."

Randy looked at Donna and asked, "Why is she with your dad?"

Donna sighed and said, "Because she started teaching in Point Place when my dad was a junior, and my dad had a small crush on her before he had to drop out his senior year. They met each other again about a week ago at some dance and they decided to go out with each other."

Fez said, "Why it so bad that your dad is dating a hot lady like Miss Strictly?"

Donna said, "Because she is… Oh my god they noticed us."

Bob, with a big smile walked over to the gang with Jane and said, "Hey there, hi there, ho there."

Donna looked at her dad, gave a small smile, and said, "Hey dad."

Hyde said, "Hey Bob."

Everybody nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

Jane gave a smile and said, "Hello kids."

Most of the gang quietly said, "Hey Miss Strictly."

Jane got serious and said, "I couldn't hear you. Speak up kids."

Everybody in unison loudly said, "Hello Miss Strictly."

Jane smiled and said, "Better."

Bob smiled and said, "Ain't she just the greatest gal you've ever seen?"

Jane gave Bob a serious look and said, "Bob, ain't is not a word."

Bob chuckled and said, "Does it really matter Jane?"

Jane said, "Bob"

Bob, who was still smiling, said, "What?"

Jane pointed a finger to a table and said, "Go sit down right now!"

Bob said, "But…"

Jane said, "No buts, sit down!"

Randy looked at Donna and said, "Oh… that's what you mean."

Donna nodded her head.

**Place: Foreman's Basement**

_(Two hours later)_

The gang minus Jackie and Eric were piling into the basement, and they all looked exhausted.

Hyde was just sitting down into his chair and exhaustedly said, "Wow, I never thought we were going to get out of there."

Donna had her hand to her face and said, "I know. If we had stayed for any longer she probably would have made us write lines on her chalk board."

Randy said, "I don't think I could have survived that."

Fez said, "Yeah, but what a way to go. With Miss Strickly's voluptuous boobies near you as you die."

Kelso gave a big grin and said, "Yeah what a SEXY way to go."

Hyde turned on the TV and they started to watch whatever was on.

About ten minutes later Jackie and Eric came down the stairs. Jackie had a little flour on her shirt and face as she set her purse down behind the couch.

As Eric looked at the rest of the gang and said, "What's going on?"

Randy, without looking away from the TV, said, "We're trying to see if Gilligan actually gets the castaways off the Island."

Donna looked at the both of them and said, "So how did it go with Mrs. Foreman's cooking lessons?"

Jackie smiled and said, "It was a lot better since Eric was there."

Eric said, "My mom was going to make Jackie do seven things at once, so I told my mom that these cooking lessons need to be a lot less demanding."

Hyde looking at Eric and said, "…And she listened to you?"

Jackie hugged Eric and said, "Yep. Isn't he the greatest!"

Hyde gave a devious smile and said, "Wow Foreman, you actually stood up to your mommy."

Kelso chuckled and said, "Yeah Foreman, you never go against your mommy. 'Mommy, I need my whitey tighties washed.'"

Donna also laughed saying, "'Mommy, I need you to cut off my bread crusts.'"

Fez smiled and said, "'Mommy, I need you to strip my clothes off me."

Everybody stared at Fez, as Fez fidgeted around.

Eric broke the silence by saying, "Okay… Jackie we should probably get going."

Still disgusted by Fez, Jackie said, "Yeah."

Donna looked at the leaving couple and asked, "Where are you going?"

Eric looked back and said, "I'm taking Jackie out for dinner after all of her hard work."

Jackie kissed Eric on the cheek and said, "He's the best!"

Hyde said, "Alright then. See ya."

Eric and Jackie left out the driveway basement door.

Donna looked at where Eric and Jackie they were standing and said, "Eric and Jackie are such a good couple. Why can't my dad and Jane act like them?"

Hyde sighed and said, "I know their relationship is really unnatural."

"It doesn't make any sense. They should not be together." Randy said as he moved down towards the couch.

Donna was getting furious by saying, "The way they act together, ugh!"

Kelso said, "And what makes it worse is that we had to deal with that for two hours today!"

Fez said, "Even though she is really hot, I do have to admit it was quite annoying."

Donna said, "They should just break up!"

Hyde, Randy, Kelso, and Fez all said, "Agreed"

They all watched the rest of their TV program, before Randy got up and said, "Well I got to go. So… bye."

After Randy left Fez stood up and said, "I've got to go too. Hey Kelso, can you come with me?"

Kelso looked at Fez and said, "Why?"

Fez said, "Because I left my key inside our apartment you idiot."

Kelso got up and yelled, "Jeez, Fez you ALWAYS leave your key inside the apartment!"

As they both exited through the basement, Fez said, "Because we always both leave…"

The door had shut behind them leaving Hyde and Donna alone.

Donna looked at Hyde and said, "Maybe I should get going as well."

Hyde said, "Nah, stay. Besides you don't want to head back to your house to be with Mr. Jane and Mrs. Bob Strictly, do you?"

Donna got up and said, "You're right, I do not want to be there tonight."

Donna went over to the freezer to get herself a Popsicle while Hyde said, "I also have something planned for us tonight."

Donna started to rip open her Popsicle and joked, "So, what do you have planned for us tonight? Because god forbid it has to do anything with the bed in your room."

Hyde in total Zen said, "You'll see."

Donna was next to the freezer with Popsicle in hand when she said, "Come on Steven, you know I don't like it when you go all Zen on me."

Hyde chuckled and said, "Why do you think I do it?"

Donna chuckled herself and said, "Shut up Steven."

Donna then looked straight forward and noticed something on the ground.

"Hey, Jackie left her purse down here." Donna said, while picking up Jackie's purse.

Hyde looked at the purse and said, "Hmm, I wonder if she noticed it's not with her."

**Place: The Basement/Driveway Stairs**

_(Twenty minutes ago)_

Jackie and Eric were just at the top of the stairs when Jackie noticed something.

"Oops, I forgot my purse." Jackie said.

Jackie and Eric went down the stairs when they heard a conversation behind the door.

They heard Hyde say, "…their relationship is really unnatural."

"It doesn't make any sense. They should not be together." Randy said.

Donna was getting furious by saying, "The way they act together, ugh!"

Kelso said, "And what makes it worse is that we had to deal with that for two hours today!"

Fez said, "Even though she is really hot, I do have to admit it was quite annoying."

Donna said, "They should just break up!"

Hyde, Randy, Kelso, and Fez all said, "Agreed"

Jackie and Eric both mortified by what they heard walked back up the stairs and both sat on the hood of the Vista Cruiser.

They sat there in silence for a minute staring at the ground, before Eric said, "Wow"

Jackie said, "Yeah, wow."

Eric, still staring at the ground, said, "I had no idea that is what they thought of our relationship."

Jackie looked at Eric and said, "Is our relationship really unnatural?"

Eric looked back at Jackie and said, "I guess it is."

Jackie said, "Don't you think they would have said something to us?"

Eric said, "Maybe they were trying to be nice? I know they are not the most upfront about things."

Jackie said, "So if this is true, where do we go from here?"

Eric said, "What do you think?"

Jackie said, "I don't know but if this is really unnatural, then maybe we should spare ourselves the heartbreak and stop this relationship now?"

Eric said, "But won't we still get the heartbreak if we end it now?"

Jackie said, "But we will be able to keep our friends."

Eric said, "What do you mean?"

Jackie said, "I mean if this really upsets our friends won't we lose them, just because we couldn't end our doomed relationship sooner?"

Eric said, "So we break up now to save our friendship with the others?"

Jackie, who was now on the verge of crying, said, "Yeah."

Eric sighed and said, "So… I guess that is it then?"

Jackie also sighed and said, "Yeah I guess so."

Jackie got up and started walking to the Pinciotti house when Eric said, "Jackie"

Jackie turned around to look at Eric with full tears streaming down her face.

Eric said, "Just so you know, I love you."

Jackie knew she couldn't handle it anymore, so she turned around and ran to the Pinciotti house.

Eric leaned back on the hood of the Vista Cruiser, and banged the hood with his fist thinking about the girl he had just lost.

**Place: Hyde's Room**

_(Later that evening)_

Hyde and Donna were lying on Hyde's bed when Donna finally asked, "Okay… so what was it that was so special about tonight?"

"I almost forgot about that." Hyde joked.

Donna playfully punched Hyde and said, "Shut up Steven."

Hyde rolled to his side and reached under his bed. Hyde rolled back towards Donna and gave her a little black box.

Donna grabbed the box and opened it to find a diamond ring in there.

Donna gasped and said, "Oh my gosh! Is this what I think it is?"

Hyde smiled and said, "Donna would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

Donna kissed Hyde on the lips and said, "Yes! Oh god yes I will."

**AN: What a twist of events, one relationship stronger as another one has just ended… or has it? **

**This was a very hard chapter to articulate but I finished it. I hope to have my chapters ready sooner then as of late. I also appreciate all of the positive comments I have gotten so far.**


	10. Randy Gets One Line In This Chapter

Chapter 10: Randy Gets One Line In This Chapter

**Place: Foreman Kitchen**

_(Next morning)_

Kitty and Red were in the kitchen. Kitty was just getting done setting the table for breakfast while Red was sitting in his seat reading the morning paper.

Kitty looked at Red and said, "Red, honey?"

Red, not looking away from his paper said, "Yes?"

Kitty, still fixing the table said, "Did you hear some rattling last night?"

Red looked up from the paper and said, "I thought I was just sleeping through that. You're saying you heard that too?"

Kitty said, "Yep I did."

Red shook his head lightly and said, "Well the only way does rattling noises were made is from a bed and you know what that means…"

Kitty looked at Red and loudly whispered, "You mean there was sex going on last night?"

Red seriously said, "Yep, and the only way we could have heard that is if it came from Eric's room, and unless the boys have switched rooms…"

Kitty said, "Red, I have been meaning to talk to you about that… maybe we should be lighter on the sex rule."

Red said, "Kitty… I know that you feel that Eric and Hyde should have more freedom because he is an adult, but he lives under our house then he has to play by our rules."

Kitty sat down next to Red and said, "I know honey that we have our rules, but can't we be a little lighter on them?"

Red smiled and said, "Kitty, I know you think I am being strict on them, but I honestly am actually being lenient. I only get angry at them is if they disrupt my day, if they have sex and I don't know about it I am fine with it. Honestly, they could be having sex right know and I wouldn't care so long as it doesn't disturb my peace."

Red then grin at Kitty and said, "Plus, it gives them a good incentive to leave our home. Then you Mrs. Foreman will be completely ravished by me."

Kitty blushed and said, "Oh Red! You dirty man!"

Red smiled and said, "Come here baby face and give me a kiss."

Kitty and Red then gave each other a strong smooch.

After the kiss, Kitty smiled and said, "Red? Would at least let them off a little easy today?"

Red smiled and said, "Ok, I will."

Kitty went back to get the pancakes and said, "Red, I think Jackie's is the one."

Red went back to his paper and said, "The one what?"

Kitty walked back over to the table with the pancakes and said, "The one that Eric will marry."

Red put the paper down and said, "What makes you say that."

Kitty looked sat down and said, "Well, you know that I have been making Jackie cook up a lot of food recently, to see if she is really dedicated to Eric?"

Red said, "Yeah?"

Kitty said, "She has lasted two weeks and that was a lot of work. And yesterday Eric came over and told me to stop making Jackie work so hard… Red you should have seen the determination in his eyes."

Red chuckled and said, "Just from the idea of Eric standing up to you says something about them."

Kitty said, "Now that I know how dedicated Jackie is to Eric, I am going to stop making her cook all of that food."

Red said, "By the way, how are you able to get all of that food? You have never asked me for money?"

Kitty gave a smile and said, "Red, some things left best unsaid."

Just then Hyde and Donna came up the stairs both with large smiles on their faces. Red looked at them and slammed his paper down on the table.

Red angrily said, "It was you two having sex last? Were you trying to wake up the whole house last night?"

Hyde put his hands up in defense and said, "Red, we weren't having sex last night, honest."

Donna grinned and said, "Actually something better…"

"OH MY GOSH! DONNA IS WEARING AN ENGAGMENT RING!" Kitty yelled while pointing to Donna's ring finger.

Donna gave a big smile and said, "Yep he asked me last night. And I said yes!"

Kitty started bouncing up and down, and hugged the both of them while saying, "Congratulations! I am so proud you both."

Red got up and shook both of their hands, and said, "Congrats you two, and welcome to the club Hyde."

Kitty excitedly said, "Well this calls for champagne!"

Kitty went to the cupboard under the counter.

She bent back up, looked at Red, and asked, "Honey do you know where my champagne went?"

Red shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Kitty looked at Hyde and Donna, and said, "Do you know?"

Hyde said, "Honestly, we were going to ask you two if you took a six pack German beer that I had put aside for this special occasion, because that is missing as well."

Just then Fez, Kelso, and Randy walked through the door.

"What's going everyone?" Kelso said.

Donna looked at them and said, "Well… Hyde asked me to marry him, and I said yes!"

Kelso yelled, "That's awesome!"

Randy said, "Isn't that Fez!"

Fez disappointedly said, "Yeah, yeah, I heard it last night."

Red looked at Hyde and started to ask, "How does he…"

"Trust me Red… you do not want to know." Hyde said a little disturbed.

Red was about to say something when they heard a loud crashing noise coming from the living room. Everybody ran into the living room and saw a drunken Eric on the ground, in the middle of the room next to the stone barrier. Eric was wearing the exact same clothes as he did last night, and Eric's hair was completely disheveled. There was also a broken beer bottle next to him with another beer bottle in Eric's hand.

"Who the fuck, puts half a stone wall in the middle of the fucking room!" Eric yelled while haggardly getting himself off the ground.

Hyde went over to help Eric up, but Foreman swatted Hyde's hands away.

"Don't touch Heidi." Eric said angrily.

Red looked at Eric and sternly said, "Eric, what happened to you?"

Eric finally stood up and said, "Me found out why mom loves alcohol soooooooooo munch."

Kitty, looking at Eric with concern, said, "Why did you need to drink alcohol?"

Eric staggered to the front of couch and said, "Because Jackie and me broke up lassst night is what. Oh… (Burp) and your welcome."

Eric then immediately fell on to the couch face first. Kitty went into nurse mode and went over to check on Eric.

Kitty examined him for a minute before she said, "He's just passed out."

Everybody gave a sigh of relief.

Kitty looked at Red and said, "Red, somebody should check Eric's room."

Red looked at Kelso and said, "You, Kettle Head, go check out Eric's room."

Kelso immediately ran up the stairs.

Donna looked at Eric and said, "How could have this happened? Eric and Jackie were so happy last night before they went out for dinner."

Hyde said, "Yeah, I know."

Fez said, "Maybe, Eric could fill out Jackie's 'needs' anymore."

Hyde punched Fez on the shoulder and said, "Shut up Fez."

Fez yelped, "Ow!"

Kelso raced back down the stairs.

Red looked at Kelso and asked, "Well? What happened in Eric's room?"

Kelso looked at Red and said, "Ok, so Red, you know when we have our potato chip wars?"

Red nodded and said, "Yeah…

Kelso said, "So imagine that but instead of potato chips there is bottles of beer, wine, and all of Eric's action figures."

Red chuckle and said, "Crap, Eric did get wasted this morning."

Kitty glared at Red and said, "Red, not helping!"

"Ahh… ok Kettle Head, Ali Babwa, and Goldie Locks… go upstairs and start cleaning Eric's room." Red commanded to Kelso, Fez, and Randy.

All three of them walked up the stairs quickly.

Kitty looked at Donna and said, "Donna, honey can you and Hyde go check up on Jackie and find out why they broke up?"

"Sure Mrs. Foreman." Donna said before rushing towards her house with Hyde.

Red looked at Eric and said, "Eric, why did you have to go on a drinking binge by yourself? I could have easily helped you by going on the binge with you."

Kitty glared at Red.

**Place: Jackie's Room**

Jackie was on her bed crying her eyes out to sad music. Jackie was really torn over by the break up and how much she missed Eric right now. Jackie was in her pajamas.

Then there was a knock at the door and a voice said, "Jackie, are you in there?"

Jackie yelled, "Go away!"

The door open up and Donna and Hyde entered.

Jackie put her face in the pillow and sadly said through the pillow, "Please go away, and let me drown in my tears."

Donna went over to Jackie and said, "Jackie why did you break up with Eric?"

Jackie angrily said, "Why should you care? Shouldn't all of you be happy that we broke up?"

Hyde and Donna looked confused.

Hyde asked, "Why would you think that?"

Jackie looked at Hyde and Donna and said, "Oh please, Eric and I heard what you two and the others said last night about how our relationship was 'unnatural' and how you thought we should break up."

Hyde and Donna looked at each other and started to laugh.

Jackie got even angrier and said, "What? This isn't funny you know!"

Hyde stopped laughing and said, "Jackie… we weren't talking about you and Foreman."

Jackie stared at Hyde and said, "What?"

Donna said, "We were talking about my dad and his new girlfriend."

Hyde said, "Yeah, after you and Foreman went Bob showed up with Miss 'Hot Strict' Strictly and it was awful. Miss Strictly treats Bob like he is still one of her students."

Jackie looked down and said, "Oh."

Donna sat down on the bed next to Jackie and said, "Actually we made the remark that we wished that Bob and Jane would be more like you and Eric because of how unnatural their relationship was."

Jackie then immediately started crying again.

Donna put her hand on Jackie's back and said, "What's wrong now, Jackie?"

Jackie sobbed, "I (sob) just let (sob) the best (sob) man that (sob) I've ever (sob) dated (sob) go (sob)."

Donna said, "Jackie if you just go to Eric and ask to get back together with him, he will get back together with you."

Jackie, still sad, said, "But does he even want me back after we both ended under the assumption that our relationship was unnatural?"

Hyde said, "Jackie, of course he will… actually the reason we found out about your break up with Foreman is because we found Foreman drunk off his ass in the living room earlier because of your break up with him. I am pretty sure he will take you back… after he gets done with the largest hangover of all time."

All three of them laughed before Jackie asked, "Are you sure?"

Donna put her hand on Jackie's shoulder and said, "Jackie… this is Eric we're talking about… and I am one-hundred percent positive that Eric loves you."

Jackie smiled and said, "Ok."

Hyde said, "Great let's get going then."

Jackie said, "Not yet!"

Hyde said, "Why not?"

Donna said, "Steven would you try to win me back in your pajamas?"

Hyde sighed and said, "Fine… but please, let's not take two hours to do get all fixed up."

**Place: Foreman Living Room**

_(TWO HOURS LATER)_

Red, Kitty, and Eric we're in the living room. Red was in his chair, Eric was sitting up on the couch, and Kitty was sitting right to Eric comforting him.

Eric said, "… you think she will?"

"I am sure she will." Kitty said with certainty.

Just then Jackie, Donna, and Hyde walked into the room. Jackie was wearing a very sexy black dress.

Jackie looked at Eric and said to Donna and Hyde, "I thought you said he passed out?"

Kitty said, "Oh honey, I made a secret family wake up recipe that wakes a person up right away!"

Hyde asked, "How does it taste."

Red said, "Imagine eating a mixture of cow manure and sharp needles with four gallons of hot sauce on top."

Hyde whispered to Donna, "Please never make me drink that stuff."

Eric looked at Jackie and said, "Jackie?"

Jackie looking at Eric said, "Yes?"

Eric moved closer to Jackie and said, "I think this whole break up was stupid because I love you and you love me, and we are very dedicated to each other and…"

Jackie interrupted saying, "I know… Let's just get back together."

Eric said, "Ok."

Eric and Jackie had a passionate kiss before Hyde broke it up by complaining, "Wait a minute… we wasted two hours getting Jackie ready for a makeup that took less than a minute? This day has gone to hell!"

Donna looked at Hyde and said, "I don't think that's true."

Hyde said, "What are you talking… Oh! Right!"

Eric, who was now holding Jackie, looked at Hyde and said, "Hey I was just told by my mom, congrats you two."

Hyde said, "Thanks Foreman."

Kitty said, "When do plan on having the wedding?"

Donna said, "We think it will be sometime in the fall… and Jackie I've decided to have you as the maid of honor."

"Oh my gosh! I am going to help you plan your wedding!" Jackie squealed while bouncing to hug Donna.

Hyde said, "Hey Foreman?"

Eric said, "Yeah?"

Hyde said, "You're the best man."

Eric smiled and said, "Alright!"

Red looked at Eric and sarcastically said, "Look at that… you are finally the best man at something in your life."

Kitty said, "Oh, Red that's…"

"Aye! WHAT IS THIS DEVILS DRINK?" A very loud and foreign voice shouted from the kitchen.

**AN: I am so happy to be done with that chapter. It was a long one to write. I know most of you are thinking 'jeez, stop with these 180 turns in the E/J relationship!' Well, this was the way I wanted to do this. **

**Others might be like 'that was way too fast for Eric and Jackie to make up' but their whole break up was based on a miscommunication situation. **

**Please tell me what you think. I love the reviews.**


	11. Leo's Great Idea

Chapter 11: Leo's Great Idea

**Place: Foreman Kitchen**

_(A month later)_

The kitchen was dark and a little smoky. All the windows in the room were covered. There was one light on in the room over the dining table, and four shady men were sitting around the table.

Suddenly the driveway door opened, and a feminine voice said, "Oh Red, did you have to do this in dark?"

The lady ripped the construction paper off the door widows and turned on the lights, revealing the four gentlemen and chip cluttered table they were playing on.

"Kitty! It took us thirty minutes to set this up." Red said, while sitting in his normal chair.

"Come on Mrs. Foreman, your ruining our poker game!" Hyde said, while slamming his cards down on the table.

"Yeah, we just got it to feel like it does in those gang movies." Bob said, sitting to the right of Red.

"Whoa, man! I didn't know there were lights in this room!" Leo said in his hallucinogenic voice.

Kitty shook her head at the four men and said, "Well, I am sorry for ruining your poker game, but I will not have my kitchen be used like this."

Kitty walked over to Red and handed him a rolled up newspaper.

"Here Red, you forgot the newspaper." Kitty said, before walking into the living room.

Red opened up the paper and started reading the first page. The other three picked up there cards again.

"Awe damn, that dumbass Mayor Johnson raised taxes again!" Red said, throwing the paper on the ground.

"Are you serious? Didn't he raise them last month? Oh, I raise five." Hyde said, before throwing a red chip in the pile.

Red picked up his cards, threw a red chip in, and said, "He did, but this month he raised taxes by ten percent!"

Hyde looked at Red in disbelief and said, "TEN PERCENT? Damn! If it isn't already hard enough to pay the Grooves taxes."

Red looking at his cards, said, "I know! That damn, rich Johnson is practically driving me out of business."

Bob through in a red chip and said, "I remember nobody liked Johnson when he was on the council because he always bad mouthed Mayor Burkhart. Once Burkhart was thrown in jail, everybody immediately seemed to love Johnson. Now all he does is tax everybody, and puts the money in his pocket."

Leo through in a red chip and said, "I remember meeting Johnson, he seems to be everywhere man. I mean one day he was cash registering at the grocery store, then he was driving my bus, then he came into the store and bought a record, then he was a girl at a strip club. I think he is stalking me, man."

Hyde looked at Leo and said, "Leo, nobody's stalking you. Those are all different people but they just happen to have the last name Johnson."

Leo asked, "So are all these Johnsons related or something, man?"

Red shook his head and said, "How is this man, who can't even tell the difference between people name Johnson, be beating us in poker?"

Leo smiled and said, "I have always had beginner's luck, when I play new games."

Bob looked at Leo confused and said, "But weren't you here last Saturday when we played poker?"

Red annoyingly said, "He was here Bob, and he cleaned us out. He's cleaned us out the last _four _Saturdays!"

Leo happily surprised said, "So that's where all my money has been coming from!"

Hyde, who had enough of this random talk, said, "Look let's get back on topic. We need something done about Mayor Johnson, or else we'll all be out of business."

Red said, "What we need is a normal working class man with common sense and strong leadership to kick that greedy Johnson on his ass this November."

Leo looked like he got an idea and said, "Hey man! You're strong and you have a lot of sense. Why don't you run for mayor?"

Red started chuckling and said, "Now that is the funniest thing you have said all night. Me… run for mayor? What a joke."

Hyde started thinking and said, "Wait a minute, man. Maybe Leo has got something here."

Red looked a Hyde ridiculously and said, "You can't be seriously considering this? I could never run for mayor."

Bob looked at Red and said, "I don't know Red… that might be a good idea."

Red look at Bob the same way and said, "Not you too. I mean seriously… how could I be mayor? Scratch that, how could I beat Johnson?"

Hyde said, "Think about it Red, you are a successful working class man, you always say and do things that is basically common sense, and you are a strong man who makes his own decisions."

Red said, "But I've never truly been a part of politics."

Bob interjected saying, "I've been a part of politics when Burkhart was around."

Red quickly said, "Then why don't you run for mayor?"

Hyde stared at Red and said, "Red, think about what you just suggested."

Red realized what he suggested and said, "You're right dumb idea. No offence Bob."

Bob shrugged and said, "None taken, I was always a push over with those politicians."

Hyde said, "Come on, Red…"

Kitty walked in through the door living room door and said, "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Red looked at Kitty and said, "You'll never believe it. These three buffoons want me to run for mayor. It's such a stupid idea."

Kitty looked at Red and said, "That might not be a bad idea, Red. I mean you have always complained that you could run things better than those dumbasses, plus I've always thought it would be wonderful to be the wife of a mayor."

Hyde jumped in, saying, "Right, and what would be a better way to show that you could do a better job than becoming mayor."

Red sighed and said, "Okay, suppose that I were to run, I wouldn't have any clue how to run a campaign, and Mayor Johnson has enough money to outspend me in the election."

Hyde said, "Red, think about who you are sitting with. You are sitting with me, a guy who could get William Barnet to help fund your campaign. You are also sitting with Bob Pinciotti, a man who personally helped run Mayor Burkhart's elections, and was a part of President Ford's Wisconsin campaign."

Red thought about it and said, "Alright, but who would help me run this campaign and get support from all the different groups of people in this town?"

Just then Donna, Fez, and Kelso walked up the basement stairs.

Kelso excitedly said, "Hey, what's going on?"

Hyde looked at the three and said, "Guys if Red were to run for mayor would you support him?"

Donna nodded her head and said, "Yeah, I would."

Fez smiled and said, "Sure, I have always wanted to be a part of a these Amedican elections."

Kelso excitedly said, "You're running for mayor, Mr. Foreman? Cool! I would support you."

Hyde stood up and said, "Red, look at these three people who would help you run and support you in the election. Think what their support gives you."

Hyde stood next to Fez and said, "With Fez's support, you would get the racial group in town to support you."

Hyde then stood next to Donna and said, "With Donna's support, you could advertise your campaign over the radio."

Hyde then stood next to Kelso, and said, "I am pretty sure Kelso would be willing to sleep with a lot of the women in town and get their support."

Kelso smiled and said, "Hey, anything that would help you get into office Mr. Foreman."

Hyde sat back down in his chair and said, "You, Bob, and Leo are veterans and that would get you support of the veterans."

Kitty interjected saying, "Oh, I could get support of the church ladies, and do a bake sale to get people interested in supporting you."

Hyde said, "With Eric's support and Jackie's ability to spread awful rumors about Johnson, you would be able to win the election with ease."

Red smiled, shook his head, and said, "I guess the only question now would be 'what would be my campaign slogan?'"

Everybody thought for a moment, before Kelso shouted, "Oh, I know… 'Vote for Red, or else you will get a foot in your ass!'"

Everybody laughed at Kelso's remark.

Donna got an idea and said, "How about, 'It is time to put a foot in these taxes.'"

Kitty said, "That's perfect!"

Hyde looked at Red and said, "What do you think Red?"

Red smiled and said, "I like it!"

Everybody started to all get excited about Red's run for mayor, when Eric and Jackie came through the door with smiles on their faces.

Donna said, "Eric, Jackie, you'll never guess what happening."

Jackie said, "What?"

Kelso said, "Mr. Foreman is running for Mayor!"

Eric shook Red's hand and said, "That's cool, dad!"

Red smiled and said, "Thanks Eric."

Jackie excitedly said, "Oh, I can so make up a lot of bad rumors about Mayor Johnson and his family because his daughter, Shelly, is a huge skank-oid."

Red chuckled and said, "Every little bit counts."

Eric said, "Hey, I also have some great news too."

Everybody looked at Eric and Jackie.

Eric said, "Next fall, I am going to be a math teacher at the high school!"

Everybody was now all excited about everything that was going on.

But a voice broke through the commotion, "Hey man, I just got a royal flush that means I win!"

**AN: Sorry again about the long wait. I was just lost some interest for a while. Plus, I have been rather busy.**

**Since the whole election thing is going on, I decided it would be a little fun doing something with election. This will also be a little helpful to the plot.**

**I hope to be done with the story soon.**

**Keep on reading, and please review.**


	12. Disaster Wedding!

Chapter 12: Disaster Wedding!

(H/D wedding is a biggest disaster, except for E/J)

**Place: Point Place Church (Chapel)**

_(October 17, 1980)_

"Okay, nobody move anyone of these pillars or the whole set will fall down." Kitty said.

The church was still rather empty, since the wedding wouldn't be for another two hours. Red was sitting in one of the rows in the middle of the church watching Kitty and the rest of the church ladies do some last minute adjustments. Red was feeling good today because he was excited for Steven and Donna's wedding. It also helps that not many people were invited to the wedding. Red knew they did that for him, and he loved it.

Red was also a little sad, because he knew this meant that the kids were finally moving out, since Eric and Jackie were not that far along too. Don't get it wrong, Red was happy that he will have the house and Kitty all to himself. However, even though he would never admit it, Red knew he would miss the kids. Hell, he even considered those six to be his children, even Fez. Red smiled, he was basically their father. He gets upset when they are being dumbasses, he got proud when they succeed and he got upset when they were depressed, he helped teach them important life lessons, and he would run through a wall for them if they were in trouble. Red knows that someday he will go down to that basement and his kids will not be there, and the house will seem very empty. Until then, he will enjoy those kids… and torture them a little.

Red was pulled out of his thought with a familiar voice, "Hey There! Hi There! Ho There!"

Red turned to see the smiling father of the bride standing right next to him.

Red put his emotionless expression on his face and emotionlessly said, "Hey Bob."

Bob happily said, "Isn't this exciting? My little girl is going to get married."

Red got out of the pew, grinned a little, and said, "Yeah, I know Bob, and again, congratulations."

Bob said, "And congratulations to you too, Red."

Red looked at Bob confusingly and said, "What?"

"Look, I know that I haven't always been the most attentive father, and I know you and Kitty did a lot in helping raise my fine little girl into a mature woman." Bob said, while tears started to form in his eyes.

Red looked a little peeved at Bob and said, "Bob, I swear to god that if you start crying I'll put my foot up your ass!"

Bob chuckled a bit and said, "Red that never gets old."

Red chuckled too and said, "Well, as long as it still works, I'll keep on using it."

There was a small moment of silence, before Bob said, "Can you believe it Red? We've been neighbors and friends for over sixteen years."

Red sighed and said, "I know, and I regret every minute of it."

Bob chuckled, before another voice said, "There's the future mayor of Point Place."

Red and Bob turned around to see nicely dressed William Barnet walking towards them.

"I haven't won yet, Barnet." Red said humbly.

William shook Red's hand and said, "Not according to what I've heard. You're leading in polls by sixty-two percent."

Red smiled and said, "And it's all thanks to you, Bob, my family, the kids, and that hippie."

Will smiled and said, "No matter how good of a support a candidate has, if he is awful he will never win."

Bob interjected saying, "Yeah, look how you did at the debate last week… You killed that dirt bag Johnson."

Will chuckled and said, "I have never seen a man a white man sweat like that in my life."

Red chuckled as well and said, "I haven't seen a man look like that in a long time."

Bob was also chuckling and said, "When was that?"

Red was smiling, while saying, "Well it was one time when I was about to kill this one Korean commie."

Suddenly it got awkwardly silent.

To get out of the silence, Will said, "Well the service starts in an hour and a-half."

Red said, "And you two will get to be in-laws."

Will shook his head and said, "You'll be an in-law too."

Red put his hand up and said, "Oh no, I'm not a parent of these two children, you two are."

Bob quickly interjected, "Red, I just told you that you and Kitty did a lot in helping me raise Donna."

Will added on to that by saying, "And you and Mrs. Foreman practically raised Steven. Plus, if wasn't for your help, I would have never known about Steven. Which reminds me, I was just in the Bachelor's dressing area. Steven told me to tell you and Mrs. Foreman he want the both of you to sit in parents' pews for the ceremony."

Red rolled his eyes and said, "Stop pulling my leg, Barnet."

Will said, "I'm serious, Red. Steven thinks very highly of you and he admitted to me that you have been a more of father to him than anybody. He doesn't know where he would be without you."

Red started to get choked up about this. He couldn't believe that Steven thought of him like that.

Bob started to notice that Red was getting teary eyed and said, "Red, are you crying?"

Will looked confusingly at Bob and said, "Of course he's crying Bob, haven't you seen a grown man cry?"

"I just never thought that it was possible for Red to cry. Now, I'm starting to cry too." Bob said, with tears coming out of his eyes.

Red started to wipe the tears off his eyes and said, "Damn it, Bob, I told you not to cry!"

Bob said, "But I thought it would be okay since your crying too."

Red still tearing, said, "Bob, I'm not crying, I just got something in my eyes!"

Bob said, "Red, I think you're crying."

"Shut up, Bob! If you don't stop saying that I'm crying I'll put my foot up your ass!" Red shouted.

**Place: The Maid of Honor's Changing Room**

Jackie was looking at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe how pretty she looked. She knew that it wasn't pretty enough to out stage Donna, since that would be extremely rude. It would out stage anybody else that was at the wedding.

Jackie could not believe that Donna was getting married, and married to Steven no less. It only seemed like yesterday that she was dating Steven, and Donna was dating Eric. Jackie thought of how stupid she was back then, believing that she would marry Steven when they were totally wrong for each other. Jackie knew that she needed someone different from Steven. Not that there was anything Steven wrong with him, but they were not right for each other romantically. He was more of a quiet and less involved lover, which is not what Jackie needed. She needed someone more attentive and more romantic than Steven. At the beginning of their relationship, Jackie thought that Steven would eventually change and become the man she needed. However, Jackie learned the hard way that you should not love somebody because you want them to change but because of who they are.

Eric was the man she need, and she was very happy with him. With wedding going on around her, Jackie started to feel anxious about asking Eric when they would marry. However, Jackie had been holding back those questions because every time that she started to ask those questions with Michael and Steven the relationship went downhill.

Jackie heard the door open behind her, so she turned around and saw her nerdy lover. He was in his tux and she thought he looked hot.

Eric in awe, said, "Wow, you look really beautiful, Jackie."

Jackie blushed completely and said, "Eric, you don't have to be so nice."

Eric got closer to Jackie and said, "I'm serious, you look so beautiful."

As they held each other's hand, Jackie said, "Thank you, Eric. You look really hansom."

They stood there for a second staring at each other's eyes.

Eric gave his signature cocky grin, and said, "Let's do it."

Jackie, shocked, said, "Right now?"

Eric said, "Yeah, right now."

Jackie said, "But Eric we have to be ready for the wedding."

Eric looked at his watch and said, "It won't start for another hour."

"But it will take me, twenty minutes to get this dress back on." Jackie said, trying to throw out excuses because she actually wanted to also do it right now.

Eric wrapped his arm around Jackie's waist and said, "I promise, that we won't make it that long."

Jackie, who was obviously trying her best to not to give into her desires, said, "I don't know."

"Jackie, I can tell that you want to, so why don't you let me take that gorgeous dress off and make sweet love with you." Eric said, as he put a romantic kiss on her cheek at the end.

With that note, Jackie gave in and said, "Ok, but it has to be fast."

Eric started to unzip Jackie's dress and said, "Don't worry; we'll be by the time it starts."

**Place: The Church's Chapel**

_(An hour and five minutes later)_

Hyde wanted to kill Foreman right now. The idiot was holding up Hyde's big day. Hyde had to stand in the front of a church while Eric was doing god knows what. That was not the only problem. Midge was also not there yet and Leo was nowhere to be seen.

Kelso, one of Hyde's groomsmen, said, "Wonder what Foreman's doing?"

Fez, Hyde's other groomsmen, said, "Maybe he found a lost dog outside and decided to return it to its owners. Once he returned the dog to its owner, he decided to stop at the Hub and get some water."

Hyde said, "Fez, that's a stupid idea."

Kelso interjected, "I don't know, Fez might have a point."

The doors suddenly opened up and Eric came running in. Eric made it to the front of the chapel quickly.

Hyde looked at Foreman and angrily whispered, "What the hell was taking you so long?"

Foreman said, "Well, you see…"

Then the church organ started playing 'Here comes the bride' and the church doors opened up revealing the Bride's group. The first two bride's maids went in and then Jackie went through the doors. Jackie's hair was a little messed up and the dress was a little uneven.

Hyde knew what had happened and said, "You had sex with your girlfriend before your best friend's wedding?"

"BURN!" Kelso yelled, and drew the attention of the entire church, which was looking at the Donna.

Hyde put his hand to his face knowing that this wedding was going to be the biggest disaster.

Actually most of the wedding went smoothly up until one point.

"May we have the rings?" Pastor Dave said.

Hyde looked to Foreman, who instantly went to his front pocket. Foreman looked at his pants and realized they were on backwards. Donna and Hyde saw this too, and chuckled a little bit.

Eric looked at the couple and whispered, "You'll never let me live this down will you?"

Hyde grinned and said, "Nope."

Hyde and Donna exchanged rings.

Pastor Dave said, "By the power invested in me by god and the state of Wisconsin, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may..."

Suddenly the doors opened again, and Midge walked in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm late. My car broke down and I had to walk the rest of the way here. My feet are killing me." Midge said, as she leaned on one of the pillars.

Then the wedding stuff in the church fell down, and everybody went into complete chaos. However, two people did get out the back door.

**Place: Vista Cruiser**

Donna and Hyde piled into the car, and they were laughing there asses off.

"Did you see Kitty's face as the…" Hyde said.

"No, did you see my dad freaking about…" Donna said.

They continued laughing for a few minutes before Donna said, "That was the greatest wedding ever!"

Hyde turned on the ignition and said, "Where to now Donna?"

Donna said, "To our honeymoon in Hawaii."

Hyde said, "To our honeymoon in Hawaii."

"We're going to Hawaii? I can't wait to go man!" Leo said, as he rose up from the back seat of the Cruiser.

**AN: Hoped you all liked this chapter. I am sorry for the length that it takes me to put up chapters, but I have been working on other ideas and been busy. I would like to let everybody know that there is likely one more chapter left. Can't wait to finish this story up so I have a completed story in my column.**

**My apologies to those J/H shippers about the bashing in the middle but that is what I thought would probably be going through Jackie's mind at that moment.**

**I hope to have this story done by this week.**

**Keep on reading,**

**Der Schatten**


	13. Jackie Is In Luve With Eric

Chapter 13: Jackie's In Luve With Eric

**Place: Foreman Living Room**

_(November 4__th__, 1980; Election Night, 8:12 CST)_

There were a lot of people in the house tonight. Most of the people who had helped Red in his campaign for mayor were having a party and waiting for the results to appear on the local TV stations' coverage.

Kitty was over joyed about tonight, because it was very likely that Red would win. The polls last week had Red running at 70 percent of the voters, and it was expected that the margin might be even larger tonight. For Kitty, the idea that she would be the wife of a mayor got her excited in more places than one.

Kitty saw Red chatting it up with Bob, Barnet, and Leo right by the in house bar; she decided to go over to her strong man.

Kitty tapped Red shoulder, and he turned around to look at her.

Red gave a big smile, wrapped his arm around Kitty's waist, and said, "Hey, Kitty! Can you believe this? I'm going to be mayor."

Kitty gave Red a look and said, "What happened to being humble, until you've actually won?"

Red chuckled a little and said, "Kitty, I've been leading in the polls by so much that the only way Johnson could win is if nobody went to vote."

Kitty smiled and said, "Ok, Red but I've got to ask…"

"Quiet down everybody the news is about to give our first voting numbers!" Hyde shouted to everybody in the room.

Everybody looked at the Foreman's TV, and saw the local news anchorman come on the screen.

The anchorman was in the middle of his stories, "…leading in the Kenosha votes. We now have our first voting numbers in the Point Place Mayoral Election and with ten percent of the votes counted local businessman Red Foreman is leading against incumbent Mayor Johnson with seventy-four percent of the tallied votes…"

The room erupted in celebration and Red grabbed Kitty quickly and kissed her on the cheek. Kitty turned to look for Eric, who was on the other side of the room with Hyde, Donna, Fez, and Kelso. The absence of Jackie was instantly noticed by Kitty, so she looked around the living room to see if she could find the talkative brunet. However, Kitty could not sight her anywhere. Kitty decided to walk over to Eric and ask.

Eric turned to see his mom and said, "Hey mom. Or should I say, Mrs. Mayor Foreman."

Kitty chuckled a little bit and said, "Oh, shush Eric. I just came over to ask if you know where Jackie is because I don't see her in the room."

Eric said, "She said that she has been a little sick recently, so she's down stairs right now working the phone in case we have any callers."

Kitty, who was a little concerned that Jackie could be sick, said, "Did she say what she was sick from?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, that's all she told me."

Kitty decided to go check up on Jackie, so she went through the kitchen and down the stairs. Jackie was sitting down on the couch and talking on the phone with someone.

"…Okay, and thank you very much for voting Foreman." Jackie said, and put the phone down.

Jackie rested her head on her hands because she was obviously stressed. Kitty was curious why Jackie was so stressed out, so she walked next to Jackie. Jackie lifted her head off her hands and saw Mrs. Foreman.

Jackie tried not to show any stress by smiling and saying, "Mrs. Foreman, how are you doing? How's Mr. Foreman? Is he winning?"

Kitty sat down next to Jackie and said, "I'm fine, Red's fine, and he is currently winning by a lot over Johnson."

"That's good; I really hope that Mr. Foreman crushes Johnson. He always bad mouthed my dad and it would be…" Jackie said, while she looked really tired and stressed.

"Jackie, that's nice that you want Red to win so badly, but I want to know how you're doing." Kitty interrupted with a concerned look on her face.

Jackie tried to continue to hide all of her stress and said, "I'm fine Mrs. Foreman, I really am."

Kitty said, "Then what are you doing down here instead of being upstairs with everybody else?"

Jackie said, "I just felt that someone had to watch the telephone."

Kitty gave Jackie a look, and said, "Jackie, you have been around my house too much for me to know that you would not give up a chance to chat with people to wait on voters' phone calls. So tell me Jackie, what is really the matter with you?"

Jackie gave a little defeated look and said, "I'm just feeling a little under the weather that's all."

Nurse Kitty said, "What have you been experiencing lately?"

Jackie said, "I've been vomiting a little in the mornings recently."

Kitty furthered her inquiry, "How long has this been going for?"

Jackie said, "Well, it's been…"

She was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Jackie instantly picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Red Foreman campaign headquarters. A vote for Red is a vote to 'put a foot in these taxes.' How may I help you?" Jackie recited perfectly.

Jackie face got a little more serious, so she stood up and said, "This is she."

Jackie walked around turned to face the driveway door, while continuing to listen to the phone with intent.

"Uh-uh, and what did it say?" Jackie said, responding to the other voice.

Jackie started to tear up and said happily, "Really, oh my gosh. Thank you so much."

Jackie hung up the phone with watery eyes and an extremely happy face. Once she looked at Mrs. Foreman, she tried to cover it up.

"Just some prank caller." Jackie said quickly.

Kitty got a sense of deja vue and instantly realized what was going on.

Kitty got a big smile on her face and said, "Oh my god, are you pregnant?"

Jackie gave a guilty grin and said, "Yep."

Kitty got off her seat and excitedly bounced over to hug Jackie, while saying, "Oh Jackie! I'm so happy for you! You're going to be a mom! I'm going to be a Grandma!"

Jackie got Kitty off her and calmly said, "Yeah, I know it's great."

Kitty realizing that Jackie wasn't too excited about this, asked, "Jackie, shouldn't you be over joyed about this? Don't you want to be a mom?"

Jackie said, "Well of course I do. I've wanted to be a mom for a long time, but I'm not sure that this is the right time."

Kitty got confused and said, "What do you mean?"

Jackie started tearing up again and said, "I mean Eric just started his teaching career, and we have yet to get a house. We haven't got married yet, and what if he won't love me because of this."

Kitty hugged Jackie and said, "Of course he will still love you, Jackie. He's over the moon about you, and I would not be surprised if he asked you to marry him soon."

Jackie continued to cry and said, "But what if I'm not fit to be a mother? I mean look at my past, my mom was never around to help me with anything, and my dad just had the servants take care of me. What if I end up like them and don't care about my child? What if I can't be a good mom? I don't have any experience."

Kitty sat Jackie down on the couch and said, "Jackie, listen to yourself. The way you are talking right now tells me you'll be a great mother, and don't worry about not being experienced. I've given birth to two kids, raised you six kids who basically live down here, and I still don't know everything about mothering. Jackie, don't worry about being a mother because no matter how many times something happens it will never happen the same way twice. Look, you will be a great mom, I have no doubt about that and if you need any help Red and I will be here to help you."

Jackie smiled and said, "Thanks Mrs. Foreman."

Suddenly there was a loud roar coming from upstairs.

**Place: Foreman Living Room**

_(About one minute earlier)_

Ever since his mom asked him about Jackie, Eric had been very worried about Jackie. Eric was very happy with Jackie, and didn't want to see anything bad happen to her. He couldn't wait for this election to be over because he had something very important to ask Jackie.

"Shh! Quiet down everybody they're about to make an announcement" Hyde yelled to everybody in the room.

The anchorman on the screen looked up from his piece of paper and said, "WTF News as now projects that Red Foreman will defeat the incumbent Mayor Johnson by over seventy-eight percent of the voters."

The room erupted in celebration. Eric looked over at his dad and saw him shaking his hands with Barnet and Bob. Now his dad was… hugging Leo? Eric now knew he had seen it all.

Eric's thoughts quickly returned to Jackie and decided to go talk to her. Eric slipped into the kitchen and went down the basement stairs. Eric saw Jackie and his mom talking on the couch. Once he got to the couch, both women turned their heads towards him.

Eric gave a big smile and said, "Dad's the Mayor."

Jackie and Kitty gave big smiles at hearing the news.

Kitty got up, hugged Eric, and said, "By how much?"

Eric said, "Like, seventy-eight percent I think."

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs and congratulate your father." Kitty said, before rushing up stairs.

Eric turned to Jackie and said, "Isn't this great?"

Jackie hugged Eric and said, "Yes it is."

While Eric held Jackie, he could feel her slightly shaking, and this got him concerned.

"Jackie, you're shaking. What wrong?" Eric said with worry.

Jackie was about to speak but then the telephone went off.

Eric decided he wanted to talk to her somewhere quiet, and said, "Let's go outside."

They both went outside to the driveway, and stood right next to the Vista Cruiser.

Eric grabbed Jackie's shoulders and said, "Ok, tell me what's wrong?"

Jackie looked at the ground and said, "Eric would you love me no matter what?"

Eric, who was confused, and said, "Of course I would Jackie. There is nothing you can do that could make me not love you, unless if you burned all my Star Wars fighter models."

Jackie got a little frustrated and said, "I'm serious Eric."

Eric said, "And I'm serious too. I can't think of anything you could do to make me stop loving you."

"I'm pregnant!" Jackie blurted.

Eric was dumbfounded for a second then he looked at Jackie and felt really happy.

Eric grabbed Jackie and said, "Jackie, why did you think I would stop loving you?"

Jackie looked up at him and said, "You aren't upset?"

Eric excitedly said, "No! In fact, I've never felt this happy before."

"But I thought that since you just started teaching, and we don't have a house, plus, we aren't married or engaged yet. I thought you would be upset about this." Jackie said, surprisingly.

Eric reached into his back pants pocket and pulled out a little black box. Jackie saw box and started to tear up, since she knew exactly what it was for.

Eric got on one knee and said, "I have been waiting for the right moment to ask you this, and since we have a kid in the equation… Jackie Burkhart will you do me the great honor in becoming my wife."

Jackie was in full tears now and said, "Yes! Yes! I will be your wife!"

Eric slipped the ring on her finger, and enveloped her in a deep passionate kiss. They continued kissing for a while.

When they stopped, Jackie looked into Eric's eyes and said, "I love you Eric."

They continued to hold each other in a similar position as they did last Christmas, except now they were both full of love with each other.

**Place: Foreman Kitchen**

A single pair of eyes had been watching this whole moment play out.

"Huh, would you look at that. Loud girl finally got her happy ending." Leo said before he lost his attention to a refrigerator he swears he's never noticed.

**AN: Finally done with this story! I finally have my first completed story. I had fun doing this but I am ready to move on to new and other story ideas I have been working on. It took me over seven months to finish this story.**

**I would like to thank all of those who read this story. I would also like to thank all of those who reviewed my story as well. Thank you Ace5492, Marla's Lost, Jackie Loves Fez, FanFictionObsession43, DFT, Sieg15, nannygirl, MidniteRaine, and 19ADHD96 for your reviews.**

**I would just like to put it out there that if anybody wishes to review any chapter of this story they still can. I would not mind any reviews after even if this story is completed. It gives me great pleasure to know that my stories are still being read.**


End file.
